Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Z pamiętnika samotnika
Jeśli lubisz opowiadania, gdzie bohaterowie nie mają łatwego życia to blog akurat dla ciebie. Nie będzie to opko othumb|Okładka zrobiona przez Czytającą dziewczynie i chłopaku, którzy od razu się w sobie zakochują. To nie dla mnie. Będzie ono poświęcone uczuciom, które w życiu doświadczamy na każdym kroku. Nie przekreślam Hiccstrid. Lubię ich, ale w normalnych dawkach. Gdyby to wprowadzenie was zniechęciło to szkoda, ale jeśli by zaciekawiło to bardzo się cieszę. 'PROLOG' Wstań, podnieś się. Nie patrz w tył. To przeszłość. Nie zmienisz jej. Możesz próbować Raz pierwszy, drugi, Ale to i tak nic nie zmieni. Życia nie przywróci. Więc po co się starasz? Nadal szukasz chwil? Gdyby wszystko było proste Nie przemierzałbyś tych mil. Płatki śniegu zimne niczym lód, Nie dotknęły by twej skóry, Mrożąc tak jak mróz. Siedziałbyś pod kocem Z herbatą w prawej ręce, Przysłuchując się twojej, Ulubionej piosence. "Dlaczego tak nie jest?" Zadajesz pytanie. Milczę, wiedząc, że to... Nie było gdybanie. Ciągle myślisz: "Co by było gdybym Nie zostawił Cię samej W tamtej, ciężkiej chwili?" Pochylasz głowę, Czując wielką pustkę. Wiesz, że to co było Nigdy nie powróci. Podnosisz się I idziesz w przód. Światło księżyca Wyrywa cię ze snu. Kroczysz dalej. Ciemność dookoła. Lecz ty się nie lękasz. To tylko zła pogoda. A jednak? Pomyłka. Znów widzisz te Ciemne, ponure, Purpurowe twarze. Setki wspomnień Dostajesz od nich w darze. Uciekasz ile sił w nogach. Błagasz, aby było to Tylko złudzenie. Padasz na ziemię, Rozcinasz swoje ciało. A na koniec rozpływasz się Jak cień w zwykłym koszmarze. Rozdział I - Nędzna codzienność Kto powiedział, że życie będzie łatwe? Pewnie człowiek, który nigdy nie poznał go naprawdę. Nie napotkał bólu po stracie bliskiej osoby. Nie poznał uczucia, kiedy wszyscy się od niego odwracają. Nie dowiedział się jak to jest widzieć krzywdę wyrządzaną przez jego najbliższych. Nie zauważył, że jego przyjaciele obgadują go za jego plecami. Tak naprawdę on nie wie, co to znaczy życie. Żyje w przedświadczeniu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Z ochotą zaczyna każdy, kolejny dzień. Dlaczego nie mogą mieć tak wszyscy? Są gorsi? Nie mają góry pieniędzy i nie chwalą się na około. Ludzie odtrącają ich, bo są biedniejsi? ??Dlaczego na tym świecie istnieje zasada „Kto ma kasę, ten ma władzę"? Inni nie akceptują ludzi, ponieważ nie kupują non stop nowych, niepotrzebnych rzeczy? Dla nich liczy się coś więcej niż pieniądze. Mimo stanu materialnego starają się pomagać, bo wiedzą, że istnieją jeszcze bardziej potrzebujący niż oni. Chłopak o imieniu Czkawka chciał nakłonić ludzi, aby również otworzyli swoje oczy na innych. Zamiast oczekiwanej reakcji stał się pośmiewiskiem. Każdy … Mały, czy duży … Młody, czy starszy … Zaczął z niego szydzić, pomimo, że nie wiedział o chłopaku nic. Na początku brunet starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale z czasem po prostu nie wytrzymał. Nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Nikogo, kto choćby zechciałby go wysłuchać. Został zupełnie sam. Bez żadnej, żywej duszy. Zapomniał o istnieniu słów oparcie, współczucie, wrażliwość. Stał się bezlitosnym, nic nieczującym potworem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek skrupułów. Stał się ... postrachem … wszystkich i wszystkiego. Nie liczyło się już nic. Jego życie straciło jakikolwiek sens. Stało się szare i monotonne. Postanowił, że stary on ucieknie w niepamięć. I niestety tak się stało … Przez niewielką szparkę w oknie, do pokoju zielonookiego wpadł jeden, mały promień słońca. Oznaka nadzei, że w jakiś sposób uda się przeżyć cały dzień. Chłopak otworzył oczy, ale po chwili przymknął je, wykrzywiając usta. Nie lubił światła. Powód był prosty. Przypominało mu ono o tym, że inni mają lepiej. Nie muszą martwić się, co przyniesie los. Nie mają na głowie całego domu i ojca. Człowieka, którego interesuje jedynie, czy ma co pić. Brunet niechętnie podniósł się z łożka. Podszedł do zasłony i szybkim ruchem przysłonił nią okno. Następnie sięgnął do starej szafy, z wyłamanymi drzwiami i wyciągnął czyste ubranie. „Jak dobrze, że przedwczoraj zrobiłem pranie” – pomyślał. Płynnym ruchem zrzucił z siebie dziurawą koszulę oraz przedarte spodnie i nałożył świeżą odzież. Wziął do ręki starawy plecak i udał się do kuchni. Przynajmniej kiedyś to pomieszczenie nią było. Mijając próg pokoju skrzywił się znacznie. Panował tam wielki smród. Nic nowego. Jego ojciec znowu zrobił schadzkę swoich kolegów do picia. - Póżniej to ogarnę. – powiedział sam do siebie. Wziął ze stołu wyschniętą kromkę chleba i schował ją do tornistra. Po cichu przeszedł do przedpokoju modląc się, aby ojciec go nie zauważył. Nałożył tenisówki. Zamierzał otworzyć drzwi, ale zatrzymał go niski, szorstki głos. - Gdzie się wybierasz smarkaczu? – zapytał agresywnie. - Do szkoły. – w przeciwieństwie do starszego mężczyzny, głos nastolatka był spokojny. - Nie. Masz iść nazbierać pieniążków. - Pójdę do szkoły bezwzględnie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. A pieniążki to powinieneś sam zbierać, a nie mnie wysyłać. - Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?! – krzyknął rudowłosy – Nie jestem twoją matką, aby dać się pomiatać! - Ona wcale taka nie była. – dodał siedemnastolatek. - Łżesz! Puszczała się na każdym boku i cały czas kłamała! - Chodziła do innych po pomoc. Byłeś tyranem. Biłeś ją. – chłopak zacisnął pięści. - Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak ona. – powiedział z obrzydzeniem. - Idę do szkoły. – brunet ściszył głos – Pożałujesz kiedyś tego, co zrobiłeś. Czkawka trzasnął drzwiami wejściowymi i wyszedł z klatki. Mieszkał na parterze w starej kamieniczce, przy torach kolejowych. Spokojnie przeszedł przez szyny, bo wiedział, że o tej porze żaden pociąg nie kursuje. Po około dziesięciu minutach znajdował się już w centrum miasta. Szedł chodnikiem ciągle czując na sobie wzrok przechodniów. Próbując odciąć się od tego uczucia naciągnął na głowę kaptur i spuścił wzrok. * Brunet przekroczył czerwoną bramę, która według większości uczniów była specjalnym wyznacznikiem miejsca, w którym mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Idąc po dziedzińcu szkoły czuł, że zaraz wpadnie w paszczę lwa. Wszedł do szatni i zmienił obuwie. Miał zamiar wskoczyć jeszcze na chwilę do łazienki, aby jako tako doprowadzić się wyglądu pospolitego ucznia. Niestety w planach przeszkodził mu Sączysmark – największy osiłek w szkole – wraz z swoimi kumplami, Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Środek korytarza, przy którym aktualnie stał Czkawka, zapełnił się gapiami. - Kogo my tu mamy? – czarnowłosy chłopak śmiał się z wyższego od siebie bruneta – Mamusia znowu zabrała ci mydełko? - A może brałeś kąpiel ze świniami? – dodała Szpadka, a jej brat przybił jej piątkę. - Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Niczego wam nie zrobiłem. – bronił się zielonooki. - Przeszkadza nam to, że żyjesz. – rzekł osiłek. Na dźwięk ostatniego słowa w Czkawce coś pękło i po jego policzkach spłynęły gorzkie łzy. Cały czas wypominano mu, że żyje. W domu, w szkole. Nie raz myślał, żeby się zabić, ale wiedział, że to nie miałoby sensu. Jeśli ma umrzeć to tylko za sprawą przeznaczenia. - Beksa lala się znalazła. – dodał Sączysmark, a cały korytarz popadł w śmiech. Czkawka nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na mięśniaka z pięściami. Wymierzył mu parę ciosów w twarz. Miał zamiar uderzyć chłopaka jeszcze w brzuch, ale powstrzymał go głos jednego z nauczycieli. - Haddock! Do dyrektora! I to migiem! Brunet wstał z nad ucznia i przymierzył się do pójścia, lecz zanim to zrobił kopnął pobitego w brzuch. - Nie jestem twoją zabawką. Zapamiętaj to. – oznajmił i zniknął za drzwiami sekretariatu. * Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i dotąd opustoszałe korytarze zapełniły się głośnymi licealistami. Pod salą nr 202 siedział Czkawka i pisał na kartce karę zadaną mu przez dyrektora. Napisanie dwieście pięćdziesiąt razy zdania: „Nie będę bił Sączysmarka więcej niż raz w tygodniu, bo inaczej wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły” wbrew pozorom nie jest to aż tak pracochłonne jak mogłoby się wydawać. Przynajmniej nie dla Czkawki, który pisał z szybkością światła. Po pięciu minutach czas wolny się skończył. Korytarze znowu stały się ciche. Klasa II a, w której znajdował się Czkawka weszła do Sali i zajęła swoje miejsca. Jak zawsze, brunet usiadł w pojedynkę na ostatniej ławce przy ścianie. Wyjął podręczniki i usiadł podpierając ręką głowę. Nauczycielka polskiego zaczęła sprawdzać obecność, co dla Czkawki było tak przynudzające, że wyrwał z zeszytu kartkę i zaczął na nią przelewać towarzyszące mu w danej chwili uczucia. Smutek jest rzeczą, której potrzebujemy. Oraz taką, którą rzadko otrzymujemy. Przez cały dzień i w środku nocy, To on dostarcza nam niezwykłej mocy, Nadal … - Czkawka Haddock? – nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, nauczycielka ponowiła pytanie – Czkawka Haddock? - Tak? – chłopak podniósł z nad kartki głowę. - Czym jesteś aż tak zajęty, że nie możesz odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie, co? - Ja … niczym. – wydukał. - Pokaż. - nakazała kobieta. - Naprawdę niczym. – brunet spanikował. Niech chciał, aby ktokolwiek czytał jego bazgroły. - Mam sama się do ciebie pofatygować? - To tylko takie bazgroły. – bronił się zacięcie. - Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Kobieta momentalnie stanęła obok Czkawki i wskazała na kartkę. Chłopak niechętnie podał jej kawałek papieru i spuścił wzrok. - Czkawka, wiedziałam, że ty masz talent. Ładnie ci to wyszło, aczkolwiek wolałabym przeczytać pełną wersję. - To naprawdę nic takiego. Napisałem to z nudów. - W takim razie z takich samych nudów napiszesz mi wiersz na konkurs. - O, Czkawka to dziewczyna i na dodatek wiersze pisze.- przez klasę przeszedł nieprzyjemny szmer. Czkawka wiedział, że tak się skończy. Właśnie dlatego był przeciwny temu, całemu konkursowi. Za chwilę cała szkoła będzie wiedziała, że pisze wiersze. A co najważniejsze … na pewno nie ujdzie to uwadze Sączysmarka. Rozdział II - Pamięć Ciemne niebo zakrywały burzowe chmury. Autobusy i tramwaje były przepełnione. Zegar na wierzy zegarowej ponad miastem wskazywał szesnastą. O tej godzinie ludzie wracali z pracy, ze szkoły. Czkawka wracał z znienawidzonego miejsca do horroru. Chłopak nienawidził swojego życia. Nigdzie nie miał swojego miejsca. Przynajmniej na razie jego przyszłość malowała się w szarych barwach. Przechodził akurat obok cukierni. Na wystawie stały najróżniejsze słodkości. Na samą myśl o nich chłopakowi popłynęła ślinka. Nie marzył, że kiedyś spróbuje tych smakołyków. Pragnął tylko, aby chociaż raz w życiu najeść się do syta. Stał wpatrzony w szybę przez dłuższy czas. Gdy zauważył, że właściciel zmierza w jego stronę uciekał ile sił w nogach. Wszedł do domu i uderzył w coś twarzą. Podniósł się i zobaczył wielki wór śmieci. Przeszedł do kuchni i ujrzał … porządek. „Kto tu posprzątał?” – zapytał się w myślach, ale za chwilę dostał odpowiedź. - W końcu jesteś! – krzyknął Stoick, ojciec chłopaka – Szybko, doprowadź się do ładu. Za chwilę przychodzi twoja kuratorka. - O Thorze! Na śmierć zapomniałem! – chłopak klepnął się w czoło. - Widzisz gamoniu? Przez ciebie same problemy. Czkawka pobiegł do swojego pokoju i przebrał się w swoje najlepsze ubranie. Przez chwilę pomógł jeszcze ojcu w posprzątaniu i po mieszkaniu rozbiegł się odgłos dzwonka. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i do pokoju weszła pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta. Rozejrzała się po wszystkich kątach. Było ładnie, czysto i świeżo. Stoick ubrał się dostojnie, a Czkawka znalazł w szafie ciuchy, które nie były zniszczone. Teraz ojciec i syn wyglądali normalnie. Niczym nie różniąca się od innych rodzina. - Widzę, Czkawka, że już lepiej się zachowujesz. – powiedziała miło. - Tak. – odpowiedział niepewnie brunet. - Chłopak się stara. – dodał Stoick i poklepał syna po ramieniu, a ten dziwnie się wyprostował – Kawy, herbaty? – zaproponował, a kobieta zaprzeczyła głową. We trójkę usiedli w salonie na niewielkiej sofie i zaczęli rozmawiać. O szkole, o zachowaniu nastolatka i problemach finansowych, które spotkały tą rodzinę. Przez całą rozmowę rudowłosy robił z siebie wspaniałego ojca, co mijało się prawdą. W końcu nadeszła chwila rozmowy w cztery oczy. Kuratorka grzecznie wyprosiła mężczyznę z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. - No to powiedz mi teraz jak naprawdę ci się żyje? – zapytała, a Czkawka znieruchomiał. - A … dobrze. – odpowiedział szybko. - Czy, aby na pewno? – dopytywała się. Przez ciało Czkawki przeszedł solidny dreszcz. - Taaak. - Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. - Na pewno! – krzyknął brunet, a kobieta podniosła się z kanapy i nachyliła się nad chłopakiem. - Wiesz, że wszystko co powiesz zostanie wyłącznie między nami, więc nie kłam. - Ale ja nie kłamię. - Nie wierzę ci. – oznajmiła Czkawce, a ten przypominając sobie groźby ojca, postanowił nie odpowiadać. - Widzę, że znowu nic z ciebie nie wyciągnę. – chłopak nic nie powiedział. - W takim razie do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie. - Tiaa… - wybełkotał i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Chciał posiedzieć w ciszy i spokoju, ale w domu na pewno by mu się nie udało. Za chwilę wparowałby tu jego ojciec i znowu mu groził. Nawet gdyby to nie nastąpiło, wyszedłby z domu i po krótkim czasie wróciłby ze swoim towarzystwem, którego Czkawka nie znosił. Chłopak wziął do ręki czarny brulion oraz długopis i schował rzeczy do plecaka. Potajemnie wyszedł z domu. Stanął obok torów kolejowych i spojrzał w niebo. Lubił to robić. Zła pogoda mu nie przeszkadzała. Kochał deszcz i burze. Uważał, że one oczyszczają świat, aby ludzie ponownie mogli go zabrudzić. Jedna kropla spadła na jego twarz i spłynęła wzdłuż policzka, mocząc mu na końcu usta. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Kolejna kropla zleciała na włosy i po chwili z chmur lało się jak z cebra. Czkawka nałożył na głowę kaptur i pobiegł do budynku stojącego niecałe dziesięć metrów dalej. Wspiął się na dach, który znajdował się trzydzieści metrów nad ziemią. Pomogły w tym żelazne schody przyczepione do boku budowli. Stanął na podłodze, która w rzeczywistości była dachem i usiadł pod bokiem. Pamięta, że kiedyś z mamą zrobili tu prowizoryczny dach. Wyjął z plecaka notes i pisak. Otworzył zeszyt i zaczął kolejny wpis. '' '' '' DROGI PAMIĘTNIKU 10.10.2016'' Nie mogę zrozumieć jak działa mój mózg. Rzeczy, których za wszelką cenę nie chciałbym pamiętać nigdy nie wyjdą z mojego mózgu, a te radosne chwile znikają w bardzo szybkim tempie. Dlaczego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć chwil spędzonych razem z mamą? Tak bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć chociaż jak wyglądała. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Wszystkie zdjęcia, na których była spalił mój ojciec … Przepraszam, że znowu kolejny mój wpis będzie rozmazany. Po prostu nie dam rady powstrzymać łez. Czym ja zawiniłem ojcu, że mnie karze? Miałem jedynie siedem lat. Byłem małym chłopcem poznającym świat. Właśnie … świat. Mam ciebie dość cholerny świecie! O Thorze, dlaczego ja się urodziłem? Przeze mnie zginęła mama i ona nigdy nie wróci. Rozumiesz?! Już nigdy! Nie zobaczę jak to jest, gdy rodzice cieszą się, że wygrałeś konkurs. Nie poczuję ich wsparcia. Nie poznam uczucia bliskości. Nie wiem nawet, co to znaczy buziak na dobranoc. To dla mnie legenda. Nieprawda. Coś, czego nie ma. Nikt mnie nie kocha. Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny. „Przeszkadza nam, że żyjesz”. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego zdania. Wiedziałeś, że ból fizyczny nie boli? Naprawdę. To nic w porównaniu z cierpieniem psychicznym. Moja wychowawczyni uważa, że dobrze nam zrobią zajęcia z tolerancji. Słyszysz? T - o – l – e – r – a – n – c – j - i. Haha … no nie mogę. Wyobraź sobie takiego Sączysmarka. I tamta kobieta myśli, że one mu pomagają. No błagam! Taki debil ja on nigdy nie pozna tolerancji. A babka ubzdurała sobie jeszcze, że dzięki nim on wróci do normy. To musiałby być cud. Ale nie taki cud cud. To musiałby być cud wszechczasów. Wiesz, właśnie poprawił mi się humor. Nie wiedziałem, że to wszystko przez szkołę, w której jestem popychadłem dla pewnej grupki osób. Co za pajace. Myślą, że ja się ich boję? Że jak mnie będą zastraszać to pęknę? Ja nawet nie wiem jak nad gniewem zapanować. Gdy mnie coś zezłości to się z kimś biję. Taki już jestem. A teraz o domu. Nie będę cię zanudzał tym, co zawsze, więc opowiem w skrócie. Znowu nic do jedzenia, a ten gnój kazał mi iść żebrać. Niedoczekanie jego. Ty… ale mnie dzisiaj zaskoczenie wzięło. Wracałem sobie spokojnie do szkoły, zastanawiając się, co mi dziś palant pobije. No i wchodzę, a tam … czyściutko i ładnie pachniało. Mieszkania nie poznałem. Już się miałem cofnąć, ale tamten mi mówi, że kuratorka ma przyjść. No to cały uradowany tym, że chociaż raz nie muszę po nim butelek po wódce zbierać poszedłem do pokoju. Tylko jak już ona przyszła to miałem problemik. Wypytywała, co u mnie. Nie mogłem powiedzieć prawdy. To by się źle skończyło. Ale ona coś podejrzewa. Nie da mi spokoju. Jestem już tym wszystkim zmęczony. '' Czkawka podparł się na łokciach i zamknął pamiętnik. Schował głowę między kolana i zaczął cicho łkać. To nieprawda, że płacz oznacza słabość. Jeśli ktoś jest zdolny do płaczu, ukazuje, że ma uczucia. Z każdą chwilą odgłosy wydawane przez chłopaka były coraz głośniejsze. W końcu doszedł do takiego stanu, że płakał jak małe dziecko. Było mu ciężko, więc niedziwne, że jedynie płacz pozbawiał go negatywnych myśli. To był właśnie jego świat. Brak znajomych nie wspominając już o przyjaciołach, pijący i bijący go ojciec, brak matki. Życie chłopaka nie było kolorowe. Był pośmiewiskiem szkoły. Nie mógł spokojnie przejść przez ulicę, bo zostawał centrum zainteresowania przechodniów. W gimnazjum pobił pewnego chłopaka na skutek czego tamten zmarł. Od tamtego czasu uczepiła się do niego kuratorka. Przyjdzie, pogada, nakrzyczy i zadowolona z siebie wróci. Mówi, że interesuje ją szczęście dziecka. Czy gdyby tak było Czkawka byłby zastraszany?...Pobity?... Wystraszony? Nadal mieszkałby z ojcem tyranem, który zabił mu matkę? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Nie byłoby tak. Chłopak byłby bezpieczny i nie martwił się jak bardzo danego dnia zostanie pobity. Brunet podniósł się z ziemi. Otarł rękami powieki i ruszył do domu. * Chłopak stał przed drzwiami do mieszkania i szukał kluczy. Znalazł je i włożył do zamka. Wykonał dwa powolne obroty i wszedł do mieszkania. Szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju i rzucił plecak na łóżko. Chciał zabarykadować drzwi, ale nie zdążył. Do jego sypialni wpadł na w pół przytomny Stoick. Obijając się o ściany dotarł do chłopaka. Ten cofał się powoli w tył, ale niestety trafił na ślepy zaułek. Zielonooki przełknął głośno ślinę i trzęsąc się zerkał na ojca, który był już trzydzieści centymetrów od jego twarzy. - No, jesteś wreszcie. – wybełkotał z wielkim trudem Stoick – Pójdziesz do sklepu i kupisz mi gorzałę. - Nie dadzą mi. Wiesz, że jestem za młody. Rudowłosy wytrzeszczył oczy i złożył dłoń w pięść. - Ostatnio ci dali. – Czkawka zdążył zrobić unik przed uderzeniem ojca. - Dobra, dobra … pójdę. Zadowolony? - I tak ma być. Czkawka wyszedł z domu i spuścił wzrok. Rozczochrał włosy, dzięki czemu zasłaniały mu większą część twarzy. Kaptur na głowie to obowiązek. Po chwili znalazł się pod sklepem monopolowym. Grupka czterdziestolatków zerknęła na niego i zaczęła się śmiać. Brunet jakby nigdy nic wszedł do środka. Kasjer zmierzył go spojrzeniem i oparł się o jedną z półek. - To co zawsze. – oznajmił zniżonym głosem Czkawka. Mężczyzna wszedł do magazynu i po chwili wrócił z grymasem na ustach. - Przykro mi. Skończyła się. – oznajmił blondyn. - Cholera! – krzyknął zdenerwowany brunet – To proszę dać mi coś o tej samej mocy. Mężczyzna postawił na blacie siedemdziesięcioprocentową butelkę. Czkawka zapłacił mniej niż oryginalna cena, bo był można by rzec, stałym klientem. Schował flaszkę pod bluzę i szybko wrócił do domu. Przeczuwał, że coś się stanie. Przekroczył próg i od razu napotkał wyczekujące spojrzenie ojca. - Masz? – zapytał radosny. - Tak, ale … - niedane mu było skończyć. Stoick wziął butelkę, przypatrzył się na tyle ile mógł i posłał synowi wściekłe spojrzenie. - To nie to, ty gamoniu! Miałeś kupić coś innego! Rudowłosy podszedł do chłopaka i bardzo mocno uderzył go w nos. Wnet po twarzy nastolatka spłynęła strużka krwi, a za nią kolejna i kolejna. Brunet złapał się za pulsujące punkt i uciekł do swojego pokoju. Przesunął szafę, blokując drzwi i opadł na podłogę. Pochylił głowę i czekał aż ciecz skończy się lać. Po około piętnastu minutach krwawienie ustało. Koszulka chłopaka zmieniła swój kolor na ciemniejszy, a na podłodze powstała gigantyczna plama. Czkawka podniósł się i przymrużył oczy. Strasznie bolał go nos, a w głowie mu się kręciło. Próbował ustać w miejscu, ale kiwał się na boki. Z wielkim trudem dotarł do łóżka i padł na nie jak długi. Rozdział III - Dlaczego? Grubszy blondyn opierał się o bladoczerwoną ścianę. Był zdenerwowany. Jego usta były wykrzywione, brwi ułożyły się w linii prostej, a oczy rozbiegały się po całym korytarzu szukając pewnej osoby. W głębi serca przeklinał siebie za to, że się spóźnił. Znowu … To już chyba trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Niestety nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Mieszkał trzydzieści kilometrów od szkoły, a jedyny autobus, który tam kursował musiał łapać gumę. Dźwięk tykającego na ścianie zegara, nie pomagał w opanowaniu emocji. Chłopak zrobił się czerwony i próbując rozładować stres zaczął chodzić w koło. Ale nawet to nie pomogło. Mimowolnie ruszał palcami. Podszedł do okna i zerknął na wejście do szkoły. Zauważył tam pewnego bruneta, z którym od miesiąca próbuje porozmawiać. Nagle usłyszał głos pełny gniewu należący do pięknej blondynki. - Śledzik! – krzyknęła – Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Miałeś przyjść na ósmą, a jest dziewiąta. - Ja wiem, ale… - Dobra, bądź cicho. Znów ci autobus uciekł, albo coś podobnego. Zawsze mówisz to samo. Zacznij może budzik nastawiać. - Ale to nie moja wina! Przyjaciele byli tak zajęci kłótnią, że nie zauważyli tłumu, który właśnie pojawił się na korytarzu. - Nie tłumacz się. Już mówiłam, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Zostawiłeś mnie samą z tym bagnem, więc to na ciebie spada teraz najcięższa robota. I nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. – oznajmiła blondynka. - Dobra. To co mam zrobić? – zapytał. - Ja zajmę się treścią, a ty wyglądem i estetyką. – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - No weź! Ty zawsze masz lepiej! To nie fair! - Oj, nie przesadzaj. Powiedz mi może o kim mam zrobić ten artykuł, co? - A może o … Astrid! – krzyknął blondyn. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła zrozumieć, co się stało, bo upadła na podłogę. Odwróciła głowę i ujrzała bladą twarz bez wyrazu. Blondynka podniosła się i ziemi i spojrzała w oczy chłopaka, który ją potrącił. - Sorry.- rzekł beznamiętnie i odszedł. Astrid nie zdziwiło jego zachowanie. Często jej się to przydarzało. Uwagę dziewczyny zwróciły jednak oczy bruneta. Oczy, które zdradzały, że ich właściciel nie chciał być niemiły. - A może o nim? – rzekł Śledzik, a Astrid odwróciła się z wymalowanym znakiem zapytania na czole. - Dlaczego? - Zrobimy coś nowego. – Astrid popatrzyła na przyjaciela zdziwiona – Mam już dosyć. Pamiętasz, co było w tamtym roku? - Tak. – oznajmiła krótko. - No właśnie. Co roku to samo. Czy twoim zdaniem największą atrakcją i najciekawszym artykułem będzie wywiad z „Gwiazdkami”? Według mnie nauka jak się robi tipsy i dobiera sukienki jest strasznie nudna i irytująca. Już relacja z klubu szachowego jest ciekawsza. - W sumie … - dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie – Niegłupi pomysł, ale o co ja mam go zapytać? Jak to jest być wrednym? – dodała po chwili. - Oj, Astrid. Ty go nie kojarzysz? – zapytał zdziwiony Śledzik. - Niekoniecznie. A co? Powinnam? - Jeden z największych samotników w szkole. Wszędzie chodzi sam. Z nikim nie gada. Pisze jedynie coś w swoim zeszycie. Jako jedyny ze szkoły nie jest pod władzą Smarka i parę razy się z nim pobił. – opowiedział przyjaciółce chłopak. - Niezły z niego dryblas. Myśli, że cały świat jest jego i nikt mu do pięt nie dorasta. – sprostowała Astrid. - Nie znasz go przecież, więc jak go możesz oceniać, co? - A co ty go tak bronisz? Czyżbyś się w nim zakochał? – zaśmiała się blondynka. - Astrid, błagam cię. Nie rób z siebie pajaca. – dziewczyna posłała chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie – Chciałbym, aby nas zapamiętali. Abyśmy zrobili coś zupełnie nowego. - No, dobra. Ale czemu akurat on? - Przedstawimy ludziom świat widziany oczami osób mało popularnych. Ludzi, którzy mają cięższe życie niż martwienie się, czy im rodzice imprezę pozwolą zrobić. To będzie coś. - A jak chciałbyś nazwać ten główny artykuł? Bo rozumiem, że to on będzie na pierwszej stronie w gazetce. - „Z pamiętnika samotnika”. * Wybiła północ. Niebieskooka taczała się w łóżku. Nie mogła zasnąć. Cały czas widziała te szmaragdowe oczy. Zaprzątały jej głowę od kiedy pierwszy raz je ujrzała. Ten chłopak mieszał jej myśli, ale nie dlatego, że jej się podobał. Owszem, był przystojny, ale dziewczyna nie wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Blondynkę ciekawiło jego zachowanie. Co w nim jest, że aż tak przyciąga? Dlaczego Śledzik uparł się, aby to właśnie o nim zrobić główny artykuł? Na razie nikt nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale wiedział, że z czasem wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Rozdział IV - Zemsta '''Na początek nowego rozdziału dedyki. Pierwszy dla MistrzaCzkawki za 100 komentarz, a drugi dla Julki0516 za 200 komentarz.' Często wydaje ci się, że ten dzień będzie lepszy. Być może tym razem świat się do ciebie uśmiechnie. Dlaczego to nie może być prawda? Miewasz wrażenie, że ktoś cię przeklął? Twoje życie to pasmo porażek, niepowodzeń i niegodziwości? Otóż, to spotyka każdego. Małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się na placu zabaw, lekarza, a nawet starszego pana, który wracając ze sklepu zawsze się do ciebie uśmiecha. Różni ich jednak podejście do całej sprawy. Dziecko postanowi popłakać i mu przejdzie. Dorosły ponarzeka, pokrzyczy, ale również mu przejdzie. A staruszek … uśmiechnie się wiedząc, że są ludzie, którzy jeszcze o nim pamiętają. Inni mogą się na tobie mścić, uprzykrzać ci życie, ale nadal tkwisz w ich głowach. Czy to nie jest ważne? Ktoś o tobie pamięta. Nie jesteś sam. Nie czujesz się jak śmieć. Taki bezużyteczny, mały, nic nieznaczący. Czkawka siedział w ławce wysłuchując jak zwykle nudzącego wykładu fizyczki. Próbował skupić się na prezentacji, ale jego oczy same się zamykały. Był strasznie niewyspany. Całą noc siedział nad wypracowaniem na lekcję. Poszłoby mu to o wiele lepiej, gdyby nie kolejna impreza ojca. Zaczęło się od zwykłego, codziennego spotkania na ławeczce pod klatką. Dwóch blondynów i Stoick siedziało spokojnie popijąc od czasu do czasu wódeczkę. Nikogo nie zaczepiali. Ale ich spokòj zakłucił napad na pobliższy sklep. Zamaskowani włamywacze przebiegli obok nich, a policja nie widząc prawdziwych sprawców uznała, że to osiedlowe picie musi się skończyć. W taki o to sposób całe towrzystwo wylądowało na komisariacie policji. Była kłotnia, a biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyźni byli pijani, nie skończyło się na samych słowach. Po pewnym czasie policja ich wypuściła i wrócili na osiedle. Stoick zauważając złą pogodę zaprosił wszystkich do siebie. Pili, śmiali się, a Czkawka cicho siedział w swoim pokoju. Niestety około drugiej w nocy przyszli jeszcze inni goście i w domu chłopaka zapanował istny chaos. Ciężkie warunki do zrobienia pracy domowej zmusiły chłopaka do przeczekania aż wszyscy zasną. Po około trzech godzinach tak się stało i brunet zasiadł do lekcji, których robienie zeszło mu do samego rana. - Rick, rozwiąż to zadanie. - nakazała nauczycielka. Chłopak posłusznie wstał z miejsca i podszedł do tablicy. Wziął do ręki krędę i zaczął niewyraźnie pisać rozwiązanie. Jego charakter pisma był ... specyficzny. Na dodatek blondyn nie potrafił tego rozwiązać. Podrapał się po czole. Kobieta cały czas na niego zerkała. W klasie było cicho jak makiem zasiał. Dlatego też można było usłyszeć szybkie bicie serca znajdującego się przy ścianie chłopaka. Czkawka obudził się ze swojej drzemki i krzyknął na całą klasę "Ty kretynie". Krzyk ten spowodował zamieszanie, a Rick zrobił się czerwony. Czkawce przyśniła się właśnie ubiegła noc i to dlatego wypowiedział te słowa. Nie miał zamiaru znieważyć kolegi, który jest zdolny do wielu rzeczy. - Haddock! Co to miało być?! - Yyy...Mogłaby pani powtórzyć pytanie? - klasa popadła w śmiech. - Takie rzeczy. Kiedyś był z ciebie taki miły chłopak, a teraz? Aż szkoda mówić. - Niech się pani ode mnie odczepi. Zmieniłem się i tyle. Nic nikomu do tego. - Nie mów tak. - nakazała i poprawiła bluzkę - Za karę robisz to zadanie. Wściekły Rick usiadł w ławce i z pogardą zerkał na bruneta, który bez większego wysiłku rozwiązał ćwieczenie, nad którym ten się głowił. Chłopak wrócił do ławki i tym razem hamował swoje zapędy do spania. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Jedynie blondyn dziwnie kręcił się na krześle. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Z klasy wybiegł tabun dzikich nastolatków przypominająch kłótnie na targu. Czkawka usiadł pod ścianą. Była to właśnie przerwa obiadowa. Trwała ona dwadzieścia pięć minut, więc kupa czasu. Bunet wyciągnął swój pamiętnik i schował go w środek książki. Nie chciał bowiem, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że posiada takowy przedmiot. Siedział spokojnie i czytał jeden ze swoich ostatnich wpisów. Lubił porównywać dni swojego życia. Drogi pamiętniku 29.09.2016r. Serce pękło mi na parę kawałków. A może jednak nie? Jak nazwać to uczucie, gdy idziesz ulicą i widzisz żebrające dzieci? Sam dobrze wiem jak to jest. Do piętnastego roku życia to robiłem. Dopiero wtedy wyzwoliłem się spod władzy ojca. To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy sprzeciwiłem się mu. Czy to miało jakieś skutki? Owszem,...ale bardzo niemiłe. Byłem pobity. Bo przecież jakim prawem możesz podnieść głos na ojca? Był na mnie wściekły. Miałem wrażenie, że jego ruda broda przybrała jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień. Moja głowa nadal to pamięta i chyby nigdy nic z tym nie zrobi. Zawsze będzie miała to zapisane w głównej płycie mózgu. Na pierwszej półce. Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się o tym zapomnieć. To wspomnienie męczy mnie już od dwóch lat. To kupa czasu, więc dlaczego mi nie przeszło? Czkawka wzdrygnął się na ostatnie słowa. Nie mógł tego przetrawić. Tak naprawdę to właśnie wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. - Czkawka? - zapytała blondynka, ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi - Czkawka? - nadal nic. Szturchnęła chłopaka w ramię i dopiero wtedy tamten się ocknął. - Mówiłaś do mnie? Sorry, że nie zearegowałem, ale nikt nigdy ze mną nie gada. Jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która z własnej woli do mnie podeszła w innym celu niż znęcanie się. Znaczy chyba... - Zależy o co chodzi. Znasz Śledzika? – brunet wykrzywił usta. - Być może. Czego on chce? – zapytał, nie kryjąc swojej złości. - Czyli jednak go znasz? – chłopak potwierdził głową – Chcielibyśmy napisać do gazetki artykuł o tobie. – oznajmiła spokojnie. - Że co?! Co on znowu wymyślił! No k****! – chłopak walnął pięścią w ścianę – Nie ma mowy! Nie zrobię z siebie takiego pośmiewiska! Powiedz mu, żeby dręczył kogoś innego. Dobrze wie, że to co zrobiłem, było złe. Przecież mu tłumaczyłem. Miał zostawić mnie w spokoju. - O co ci chodzi? – zapytała zdezorientowana Astrid – To przecież ma być zwykły tekst. - Uwierz mi, że nie. To jest geniusz. Ciekawe ile nad tym myślał. - Ale nad czym? Czkawka, wytłumacz o co biega? - O zemstę. – zacisnął zęby i odszedł w innym kierunku. Rozdział V - Porażka na całej linii... Kolejny dedyk dla Julki0516, ale tym razem za 300 komentarz. ' ''Tydzień później… '''thumb|Obrazek zrobiony przez Agadoo. Czkawka siedział na starym krześle w miejscu, o którym krążą już legendy. W zapomnianym przez większość osób pomieszczeniu. Miał przed sobą stosy książek. Stare, zakurzone perły literatury. Chłopak znajdował się w bibliotece. Przeglądał dzieła starożytnych pisarzy. Próbował znaleźć wenę, aby napisać wiersz na konkurs. Problem leżał u samego źródła. Czuł się jak wyschnięte drzewo. Nie mógł nic wymyślić. Każda litera wydawała się mu identyczna. Brakowało mu emocji. Od czasu kłótni z blondynką nie mógł się nad niczym skupić. Czuł, że nie miał powodu na nią krzyczeć. Przecież to nie jej wina. Nic nie widziała o tym , co wydarzyło się przed laty. Oparł się o oparcie krzesła i zamknął oczy. Chciał posiedzieć w ciszy, ale przeszkodziła mu pewna niebieskooka. - Przepraszam, mogę się dosiąść? – usłyszał delikatny, dziewczęcy głos. Otworzył oczy i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na blondynkę, która przeszkadzała mu w skupieniu. - Myślę, że tak. – dodał po chwili. Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce obok bruneta i zerknęła na jego pokreśloną kartkę. Przymrużyła oczy i przeczytała słowa kryjące się pod poziomą kreską. - Wydaję mi, że to wyszło dobrze. Dlaczego to przekreśliłeś? –zagadnęła. - Nie pasowało mi. Brak mi czegoś. To się nie klei. - Może wytnij ten środkowy wers? – zaproponowała. Chłopak zerknął na nią zdziwiony i przejechał po oczami po tekście, omijając środkową linijkę. - Masz rację. Tak lepiej. – dziewczyna delikatnie się do niego uśmiechnęła, ale brunet pozostał niewzruszony – Przepraszam cię za mój, ostatni wybuch. Po prostu to zbyt ciężkie do zniesienia. - Myślę, że rozumiem, Czkawka. - Jak się nazywasz? – wypalił bez zastanowienia. - Astrid. – podała mu dłoń. Oboje szybko zerknęli w swoje oczy i powrócili do wiersza. Inni mnie widzą, Patrzą z pogardą. Co ja zrobiłem? Pytam się świata. W odpowiedzi smutny wiatr Śle mi pozdrowienia. Nie rozumiem, Nie chcę, Nie umiem, Nie potrafię… Nadal to samo, Przepaść, nad którą stoję, Powiększa się do bardzo. Sam już nie wiem, co dalej. Iść dalej, zostać tu? A może jeszcze co innego. Minęła około godzina. Oboje nastolatków prowadziło nieśmiałą rozmowę. Byli na słabym etapie znajomości, więc mieli problemy z pokazaniem swojej, prawdziwej natury. Od czasu do czasu zerkali na siebie mimowolnie. Nie śmiali się. Nawet nie uśmiechali, ale mimo to byli radośni. Jak to jest cieszyć się od środka, nie pokazując na zewnątrz żadnych emocji? - Muszę już iść. – powiedziała blondynka, a w oczach chłopaka błysnęły smutne iskierki. - Cześć. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie, ale dziewczyna i tak się uśmiechnęła. - Cześć, Czkawka. – pożegnała się i wyszła, a w sercu chłopaka zrobiło się jakoś cieplej. Czy jedna osoba naprawdę potrafi przepłoszyć wszystkie smutki? Zapełnić w sercu tą długotrwałą pustkę? Czy to możliwe? Realne? Prawdziwe? Czy może dać Ci nową nadzieję? Czkawka zbiegał po schodach w dół szkoły. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna miał energię. Cieszył się z tego, co robi. Jego zielone tęczówki były roześmiane jak u małego dziecka, ale usta nadal tkwiły odwrócone do góry nogami. Radosny wybiegł ze szkoły i skierował się do domu. Po piętnastu minutach stał przed białymi drzwiami. Zapukał i po chwili dr zwi otworzyła mu starsza kobieta. Siwowłosa gestem ręki zaprosiła młodzieńca do środka. Brunet wszedł do środka i od razu został powalony na ziemię. Przygniótł go dość stary już pies. Twarz bruneta pokryła ciepła ślina. - Bado! Wiesz, że to nie schodzi! – wydarł się na psa, ale po chwili obaj się do siebie tulili – Da wno cię nie widziałem. Niestety nikt nie zgadł, ale dedyk otrzymuje Julka0516, która była najbliżej. - Po co przyszedłeś, chłopcze? – zapytała siwowłosa – Nigdy nie przychodzisz bez powodu. – odpowiedziała z wyrzutem. - Chciałem go zobaczyć. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę … - schylił głowę – Mógłbym pożyczyć zeszyt mamy? – zapytał niepewnie. - Więc to jest celem twojej wizyty … - staruszka wyszła z przedpokoju i po chwili wróciła ze starą książką – Proszę, ale znikaj już. Nie mogą Cię tu zobaczyć. - Wiem, ale stęskniłem się za Bado. To jedyne, co mi po niej zostało… - chłopak westchnął głośno – No cóż … do zobaczenia przyjacielu. Szybko opuścił mieszkanie i udał się w kierunku domu. Księżyc zakrywały chmury. Stojące wzdłuż chodnika lampy dawały słabe światło. W całej okolicy panował półmrok. Ulice były opustoszałe. W oddali można było usłyszeć szczekanie psów. Czarną, asfaltową drogę otaczały wieżowce z tysiącem świecących się okien. Czkawka szedł przed siebie, błądząc myślami daleko. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, aby stało się nieszczęście… Grupka „dresów” otoczyła chłopaka i na ich twarzach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Brunet m omentalnie się zatrzymał. Zerknął na wszystkich po kolei i westchnął. - Czego znów chcecie? – zapytał obojętnym tonem – Co tym razem? Błagam was do rzeczy proszę, bo nie mam czasu. - Patrzcie... – zaśmiał się jeden z kolesiów – Wielki pan Czkawuś zgrywa twardziela. – cała grupka zaczęła śmiać się wrednie. - Chłopaki, no. Chyba mnie znacie. - Tia… - wycedził mocno umięśniony szatyn, lider grupki. - Co tym razem? Dowiem się po co odzywacie się do mnie po trzech latach? - Chłopaki, Cichacz powrócił. – na ostatnie słowo wszyscy ucichli, Czkawka nerwowo przygryzł wargę. - Nie. Mówiłem Ci tysiąc razy. SKOŃCZYŁEM Z TYM. - Czyżby? Coś mi się nie wydaje. Znowu sam się szlajasz po nocach. Stare nawyki wracają. - Mieliśmy szczęście, że uszliśmy z życiem. Nadal się w to bawisz? To nienormalne. - Oj, nie przesadzaj. Umiesz wszystko, dzięki nam. Zemściłeś się. Tylko taka jedna sprawa, o której najwyraźniej zapomniałeś. „Nami zostaje się na zawsze”… - To był największy błąd jaki popełniłem w całym, moim życiu. – powiedział Czkawka i ruszył dalej. Rozdział VI - Konkurs Dedyk dla użytkowniczki wiki 37.8.225.213 za koma nr 400 Stoisz za sceną, a twoje serce wali jak szalone. Oddychasz ciężko, jakby ktoś wyrywał ci płuca. Czujesz każdy nerw w głowie. Twój mózg paruje, wymyślając niekończące się scenariusze. Jak to wszystko się potoczy? Wzrok wbity w ziemię, spocone dłonie. Tym razem to nie trema cię męczy. Boisz się reakcji pewnej osoby. Tylko dlaczego? Jesteś od niej silniejszy, lepszy … mimo tego zaciśnięte gardło nadal nie daje spokoju… - Wiersz pt. „Co ja zrobiłem?” zaprezentuje Czkawka Haddock . Na scenę wszedł wysoki brunet. Prawą ręką przeczesał swoje włosy i stanął przed mikrofonem. Spojrzał na publiczność, która wyczekiwała występu i w samym krańcu Sali zauważył Astrid. Dziewczynę, która pomogła mu w dokończeniu wiersza. Westchnął głośno i zaczął recytować. - Inni mnie widzą, patrzą z pogardą. Co ja zrobiłem? Pytam się świata. W odpowiedzi smutny wiatr… Gdy chłopak skończył ostatnią linijkę widzowie zaczęli bić brawa, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy. W głębi duszy, Czkawka również był radosny, ale na zewnątrz wydawał się być obojętny na reakcję ludzi. Zszedł ze sceny i oparł się o ścianę. Przypomniał sobie o Astrid. Chciał je podziękować za pomoc w uwierzeniu w siebie. Wmieszał się w publiczność i szedł do końca Sali. Stanął w miejscu, które wcześniej zajmowała dziewczyna. Nie było jej. Całym ciałem czuł, że coś się dzieje. Rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu i zauważył brak jeszcze jednej osoby. - O nie. – wyszeptał i ruszył na korytarz. Na ogół wszystko wydawało się takie samo. Wyblakłe ściany, rażące po oczach światło. Każdy szczegół wyglądał normalnie. Brunet gorączkowo rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która została mu po gorszych latach była perfekcyjnie wyczulona intuicja. Mimo, że nic nie wyglądało podejrzanie, chłopak wiedział, że coś nie gra. Nagle doszły go krzyki dziewczyny. Pobiegł za źródłem dźwięku, który skierował go do męskiej toalety. Wszedł do niej i ujrzał obraz, który zawsze budził w nim obrzydzenie. Zobaczył odwróconego do niego plecami Sączysmarka. Zza jego ramienia powiewał kosmyk jasnych włosów. Krzyki były coraz głośniejsze. Rozpoznał głos dziewczyny i podbiegł do nich. Odepchnął od blondynki masywnego chłopaka i podał jej bluzkę leżącą na podłodze. Kiedy się prostował usłyszał głos Smarka. - Pożałujesz tego Czkawka! – wydarł się czarnowłosy i rzucił na przeciwnika. Przeturlali się pod okno. Sączysmark był nad Czkawką i próbował zadać mu cios, ale ten drugi przed każdym robił unik. Po chwili czarnowłosy był już zmęczony, ale starał się tego nie ukazywać. Brunet wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwnika przewrócił go pod siebie. Rozkojarzony mięśniak nie zauważył nawet jak jego wróg celuje mu pięścią prosto w twarz. Siedemnastolatek zamachnął się mocno i po raz ostatni uderzył Smarka w twarz, powodując jego nieprzytomność. Podniósł się na nogi podszedł do przerażonej Astrid, do której wcześniej dobierał się osiłek. Próbował wyprowadzić ją z pomieszczenia, ale dziewczyna zbyt mocno drżała. Chłopak wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z łazienki. - Spokojnie. On już nic ci nie zrobi. – brunet próbował uspokoić dziewczynę. Niestety nic to nie pomagało i niebieskooka nadal cała się trzęsła. Wyraz twarzy Czkawki był … taki … on nie miał wyrazu twarzy. Ta sama, co zawsze bez emocjonalna mina. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie bój się. – po tych słowach Astrid wtuliła się w Czkawkę i delikatnie się uspokoiła. Po chwili zauważył ich jeden z dyżurujących nauczycieli. Podszedł do nich i od razy popatrzył na chłopaka rozgniewany. - Tym razem to nie ja. Sączysmark się do niej dobierał. – uprzedził mężczyznę. - Na Thora! – krzyknął wściekły – Co ja mam zrobić z tym chłopakiem. Pokaż ją. – nakazał, brunet postawił dziewczynę na ziemię - Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał. - Astrid Hofferson. – odpowiedziała zaniepokojona – Zadzwonicie do moich rodziców? - Oczywiście. Po piętnastu minutach do szkoły weszło zdenerwowane małżeństwo. Starszy blondyn wodził wzrokiem wszędzie, gdzie było to możliwe. Pod jedną ze ścian, na białym krześle zauważył swoją ukochaną, zapłakaną córkę i rozmawiającego z nią bruneta. Podbiegł do dziewczyny i porwał ją w ramiona. Po chwili żona mężczyzny dołączyła do grupowego uścisku. Czkawka próbował nie spuścić wzroku z szczęśliwej rodziny, ale nie mógł. Wykrzywił usta i odwrócił głowę. - Chłopcze? – zawołał mężczyzna – Mógłbym porwać cię na słówko? – chłopak wzruszył ramionami i oboje odeszli od cieszących się kobiet. Gdy byli już wystarczająco, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał straszy Hofferson zaczął rozmowę. - Kto to zrobił? – zapytał wpatrując się w szkolną tablicę z ogłoszeniami. - Sączysmark. – odpowiedział krótko Czkawka. - I to ty ją uratowałeś, tak? - Tak. - Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Nie chcę, abyś zadawał się z moją córką. – oznajmił stanowczo. - Dlaczego? – chłopak był wkurzony. - Nie jesteś dobrym przykładem do naśladowania dla Astrid. Nie chcę, aby przez ciebie zeszła na złą drogę. - Słucham?! Co ty sobie koleś myślisz?! - Powiem to wyraźniej. Nie masz prawa spotykać się z moją córką, ani z nią rozmawiać! - A wsadź se w du** te zakazy. Będę robił, co mi się podoba. - Masz odczepić się od mojej córki g****arzu! - Eee … zobaczymy, czy mi się będzie chciało zgredzie. Hofferson cały wzburzony stał w miejscu i miał rzucić się w pogoń, ale powstrzymał go przechodzący dyrektor. - Proszę go zostawić. Sam się nim zajmę. – próbował uspokoić blondyna - A co z konkursem? – krzyknął do bruneta. - Chrzanić to! – krzyknął wychodzący ze szkoły Czkawka. Rozdział VII - Ta twarz... Dedyczek leci do Agadoo za 500 kom. Zadziwiacie mnie ludziska... Czkawka siedział oparty o ścianę. Wieść o tym, co się wydarzyło miała być tajna, więc nazajutrz wiedział o niej każdy. Miejsce obok bruneta było puste. Nic w tym dziwnego każdy się go bał. Chłopakowi było z tym dobrze. Żadnego przezywania, czy szydzenia ze niego. Czuł się taki wolny. Nic nie musiał. Nikt niczego mu nie kazał. Nawet jeśli stało się inaczej, to i tak wychodziło na jego. Życie według jego, własnych zasad. Wielu osobom się ono nie podobało, ale to już nie był jego problem. Smuciło go jedynie, że Astrid nie zwracała na niego uwagi. „Co ja sobie myślałem?! No Kurde. Przecież ona tylko miała coś napisać dla Śledzika. A ja naiwny myślałem, że mnie lubi… Kretyn. Idiota. Debil. Dureń. Chyba pierwszy raz zgodzę się, co do słuszności tych przezwisk.” – błądził myślami Czkawka. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie zerwali się na nogi, aby podlizać się biologiczce, ale spotkało ich nie lada zdziwienie. W kierunku nastolatków zmierzał dyrektor. Nie był sam. Obok niego szła dosyć wysoka, szczupła kobieta. Jej ciemne, brązowe włosy, związane były w nietypowego kucyka. W prawej ręce niosła skórzaną teczką. Miała poważną minę, co kontrastowało z uśmiechniętym Pyskaczem. Po chwili wszyscy weszli do sali i zajęli swoje miejsca. Dyrektor zniknął, a brązowowłosa kobieta napisała na tablicy jedno słowo. - Od teraz będziecie musieli znosić mnie. - powiedziała, a uczniowie zaczęli się śmiać - W końcu jakaś inteligentna klasa. - No, my najlepsi! - krzyknął siedzący w ostatniej ławce chłopak. - W takim razie wyciągamy zeszyty i bierzemy się za dzisiejszy temat. Szybko zrobimy i czas wolny. Co wy na to? - zapytała. - No przecież. - mruknął Czkawka, co nie uszło uwadze nauczycielki. - Chcesz podzielić się z nami czymś bardziej interesującym? - zagadnęła kobieta - Proszę bardzo. Chętnie się zamienię. Usiądę w twojej ławce i z wielką przyjemnością popatrzę jak prowadzisz lekcje. - chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy - Zapraszam. Czkawka wstał miejsca i przechodząc obok starszej kobiety posłał jej wredne spojrzenie. Ona natomisat była bardzo radosna. - Zaczynając. Ptaki nie mają takiej budowy jak nam wszystkim się wydaje. Nieraz myślimy jak by to było mieć skrzydła. Niestety to teorytycznie niemożliwe. - opowiadał chłopak, a rówieśnicy słuchali go z zaciekawieniem. Nagle z końca sali doszły dziwne dźwięki. Czkawka skierował się do ostatniej ławki i przewrócił oczami. - Myślę, że tyle wystarczy. - oznajmiła nauczycielka i spowrotem zajęła swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Lekcje Czkawki nareszcie dobiegły końca i chłopak mógł opuścić znienawidzony budynek. Szedł obok pokoju nauczycielskiego licząc, że zostanie niezauważony. Stało się inaczej i zatrzymal go wuefista. - Nadal nie zaliczyłeś biegów. - wykrzywił usta - Już połowa semsestru, a ty ciągle zbijasz bąki. - Nie miałem czasu. - odpowiedział brunet, uciekając wzrokiem od pełnego złości spojrzenia mężczyzny. - Ale musisz to kiedyś nadrobić, chłopcze. Nie przepuszczę cię do kolejnej klasy. Zrozum to i przestań zachowywać się jak dzieciak. - Nic pan o mnie nie wie, więc po co się wtrąca. Da mi pan termin i zaliczę. Pasuje? – zapytał ironicznie. - W ten piątek o szesnastej na hali. Jeśli się nie zjawisz to o następnej klasie możesz jedynie pomarzyć. –oznajmił mężczyzna i odszedł. * Nastał kolejny dzień. Kolejna, ciemna przepaść coraz bardziej się pogłębiająca. To normalne, że nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Najzwyklejsze na świecie. Czego byś nie robił, obojętnie jak bardzo się starał i tak z czasem wszystko szlak trafi. - No kurde! A mogłem sobie wczoraj o tym przypomnieć. Jak zawsze nie wyszło! Nie mogę dostać kolejnej jedynki, bo stracę szansę na poprawki. No, a przecież muszę skończyć tą szkołę. Bez niej mnie do żadnej pracy mnie nie wezmą, a z ojcem mieszkać nie zamierzam. I tak już wystarczająco mi działa na nerwy. A tego jego najlepszego kolegę to kiedyś zabiję. Ich dwóch skrócę o głowę. Przysięgam na … ten no … na coś. No żesz. Jeszcze mi teraz słów brakuje. Akurat teraz. Jak są mi tak strasznie potrzebne. No i jak mam ten wiersz napisać w dziesięć minut. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny to problemu by nie było. Ale przecież ja nie mogę przynieść czegoś „pisanego na kolanie”. Już lepiej gdybym w ogóle nic nie przyniósł niż dał to. Chłopie czym ty się przejmujesz? No czym? Nie histeryzuj. Przecież ty nie baba. Bardzo śmieszne. – chłopak opadł na łóżko – Odbija mi. – klepnął się w czoło – I to już od dawna… Dosyć! – zawył na cały głos – Niech ten głupi głos w głowie się w końcu zamknie. Bierz do ręki pisak i pisz, że nareszcie. Po długiej kłótni sam ze sobą, Czkawka zabrał się za odrabianie pracy domowej, ale za nic w świecie mu to nie wychodziło. Siedział pochylony nad kartką do momentu, gdy po torach za oknem przetoczył się pociąg. Chłopak w pośpiechu złapał za plecak i wybiegł ze domu uświadomiony, że istnieje wielkie prawdopodobieństwo spóźnienia się do szkoły. Dotarł na miejsce w ostatniej chwili. Jego klasa właśnie wchodziła do Sali. Brunet zajął swoje standardowe miejsce i wyciągnął kartkę. „Trzeba się skupić” – krzyknął na siebie w myślach. Wziął do ręki długopis i zaczął pisać pracę domową. W ostatniej chwili skończył. Ostatni raz przejechał oczami po tekście i oddał go nauczycielce, która ujrzawszy pracę chłopaka delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. „Czy czas istnieje? Ta granica długa, Z którą spotykam się non stop. Nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Najwidoczniej tak brzmi twoje powołanie. Przyszłości nie zmienisz. Uwierz, próbowałem. Nie planuj tysiąca chwil w przód. Bezsensu. To nierealne. Nie spełni się. A dlaczego? Bo czasu nie dostaniesz.” Równo o szesnastej na hali stawił się zmęczony Czkawka. Czasem zdarzało się tak, że po prostu nie wyrabiał. Szkoła, a szczególnie taka szkoła potrafi przysporzyć problemów. W tym wypadku życie prywatne chłopaka również dawało o sobie znać. - Książę postanowił się zniżyć do poziomu takiego pachołka jak ja i zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością. Cóż za zaszczyt. – powiedział wysoki mężczyzna, a Czkawka zacisnął zęby, aby nie wszczynać kłótni. - No więc, gdzie mam stanąć? – zapytał brunet. - Tam. – nauczyciel wskazał ręką drugi koniec Sali – Masz pięć minut na rozgrzewkę, a potem zaliczenia. – chłopak westchnął i wziął się za robotę. Jedno kółko, drugie kółko … ósme kółko. To dla człowieka z taką przeszłością jak Czkawka tyle, co nic. Biegi poszły jak z płatka, ale coś za łatwo. Nie taki jest ten człowiek bez serca. Gdy brunet skończył ostatnie kółko, usłyszał coś, co utkwiło mu w uszach. - Jeszcze karne kozły!!! - Że co!? – wydarł się brunet – Umowa była inna! - Zmieniłem zdanie. Dobrze wiesz, że cię nie znoszę smarkaczu. - No jasne. Ale to przekracza obowiązki ucznia panie trenerze idealny. – odpowiedział z ironią. - Masz to zrobić, albo cię obleję, a dobrze wiem, że tego najbardziej się boisz. Zostać tu kolejny, dodatkowy rok. –drażnił nastolatka swoim wymownym tonem głosu. - Przesadzasz. – tętno chłopaka olbrzymie się podniosło i był gotów rzucić się na trenera. Nagle przybiegła nowa biologiczka i stanęła między kłócącymi się. - Co to ma być! To nie pub, tylko szkoło do jasnej ciasnej. Co z pana za mężczyzna, aby tak krzyczeć na ucznia? - A to pani wszystko słyszała? – zapytał drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie. - Co do słowa. Mam dlatego warunek. Albo zostawi pan chłopaka w świętym spokoju, albo góra o wszystkim się dowie. Mężczyzna nie miał wyjścia i zgodził się. Wściekły opuścił halę, pozostawiając w niej zdezorientowanego ucznia. - I pomyśleć, że taki ktoś jest nauczycielem. – skwitowała kobieta – Czkawka, czemu się nie odzywasz? – zapytała łagodnie. - Ja … ten … no … jestem w lekkim szoku i tyle. – odpowiedział siląc się na spokój. - Niby, co było w tym takiego dziwnego? - Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie stanął w mojej obronie. – oznajmił zgaszony. - Naprawdę? - To ja już pójdę. – stwierdził i udał się w inną część szkoły. Czkawka siedział na swoim, ulubionym dachu nadal lekko oszołomiony tym, co zdarzyło się po lekcjach. Nie mógł pojąć jak to się stało, że ktoś stanął w jego obronie… Rozdział VIII - Urywki z życia Dedyk dla mojej Odre Hakasai za kom nr 600. No nie wierzę ludzie :D Mam pytanie do wszystkich moich czytelników. Czy uważacie, że mój styl pisania jest zbyt ciężki? Ostatnio pewna osoba powiedziała mi, że za ciężko piszę i dlatego byłabym bardzo wdzęczna za szczerą odpowiedź. - Czkawka Haddock! – po Sali rozniósł się krzyk nauczycielki – Przyjdź do mnie po lekcjach. - Po co? – brunet przewrócił oczami. - Musimy porozmawiać. – oznajmiła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Niech będzie. – wybełkotał zielonooki i wrócił do wcześniejszej czynności. Czkawka ze zwieszoną miną mijał kolejne drzwi do sal lekcyjnych. Myśl o tym, że czeka go wykład była wielce przygnębiająca. Chłopak zacisnął palce na niewielkiej klamce i wszedł do środka. Niby pokój ten sam, wystrój też, ale wchodząc do tego pomieszczenia odczuwało się spokój. W człowieka uderzała fala ciepła i dobroci, co dla Czkawki było nieznane. - Jestem. – oznajmił brunet i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko biurka. - Pytanie na wstęp. – kobieta promiennie się uśmiechnęła – Wiesz, po co tu jesteś? - Po to, co zawsze. – odpowiedział beznamiętnym tonem. - Mógłbyś… - Mogłaby pani przestać się uśmiechać? To irytujące. – przerwał kobiecie Czkawka. - Czkawka, co ci w uśmiechu nie pasuje? Sam powinieneś tego spróbować, a nie cały czas chodzić taki przygaszony. - Jeszcze jakiś złote rady? Jak tak to mnie nie ma. Niech pani powie, że uciekłem, czy coś, bo w tej chwili nie chce mi się wymyślać ambitnego planu. Żegnam. – pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu. - Widzę, że przede mną mnóstwo pracy. – brązowowłosa westchnęła i opadła na krzesło. Przygnębiony brunet wyszedł ze szkoły i usiadł na ławce. Zdjął plecak i postawił go koło siebie. Wyjął swój pamiętnik i zaczął pisać kolejny, przygnębiający wpis. '' Drogi pamiętniku 31.10.2016'' Chciałem. Próbowałem się uspokoić. Nie mogłem. Nie dałem rady. Znowu wróciło to beznadziejne uczucie pustki i zapomnienia. Najczęściej przychodzi wieczorami. Nęka. Rani. Krzywdzi jak tylko może. Nie zna litości. Słowo spokój jest dla niego obce. Próbuję się nie poddawać. Podnieść się i pokazać, że jestem ponad to. Niestety nie udaje się. Znowu. Po raz nie wiem już, który z kolei przegrałem. Nie chcę nadal walczyć. Nie mam na to sił. Z dnia na dzień wola walki opuszcza mnie po kawałeczku, chcąc pewnego dnia zupełnie mnie siebie pozbawić. Próbuję to zatrzymać, ale kończy się klapą. Jak zwykle. Nic dziwnego. Tak już bywa. Temu niechcianemu uczuciu towarzyszy również wielki ból wielkości serca. Dokładnie. Twoje serce znika. Rozpływa się. Pozostaje po nim jedynie ciemne miejsce, którego nic nie będzie w stanie zapełnić. I co dalej robić? Jak postąpić? Czy w ogóle istnieje szansa, że jeszcze kiedyś wróci do mnie radość z wykonywanych czynności? Tracę nadzieję, że wszystko kiedyś się zmieni. Udawane szczęście męczy. Wolałbym być wiecznie smutny niż udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem i nigdy nie będę. '' Czkawka uniósł głowę i ujrzał przyglądającą się mu Astrid. Miała szklane oczy, roztrzepane włosy. Jej postawa budziła wrażenie zmartwionej. Przysiadła się do chłopaka i oparła dłonie o kolana. - Musimy pogadać. – wykrztusiła niepewnie, spoglądając na trawę naprzeciwko. - Nie. – oparł bez zastanowienia i szybko podniósł się z ławki – Nie mamy o czym. – miał już odejść, ale jedno słowo rozbrzmiało mu w uszach. - Smoki Cię potrzebują. – wypowiedziała te słowa z pogardą. - Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał, zagradzając jej drogę ucieczki. - Serio pytasz? – w odpowiedzi chłopak uniósł brwi – Śledzik mi wszystko powiedział. - Nie puszczę mu tego płazem. Idziesz ze mną. – rzekł i złapał dziewczynę do za ręce i oprał ją o swoją klatkę piersiową. Szli przez park. Nikt się niw dziwił, bo wyglądali jak para. O dziwo blondynka nie krzyczała, ani nie wierciła się. Można by rzec, że podobała się jej bliskość bruneta. - Masz przerąbane Astrid. – powiedział gniewnie brunet. Dziewczyna milczała. – Zatkało? – zapytał z drwiną. - Tak. Nie widzisz jak uciekam w popłochu? – puściła chłopakowi oczko. - Co za kretynka. – westchnął. - I vice versa chłoptasiu. Wyszli z parku. Pozostawiali za sobą coraz to bardziej zaciemnione dzielnice. Przez blondynkę przeszedł mocny dreszcz, co nie uszło uwadze bruneta. Jego mina spoważniała do granic możliwości. Mocniej zacisnął swoją dłoń na jej palcach. Serce dziewczyny biło strasznie szybko. Sama nie była pewna czemu. Może dlatego, że niczego nie bojący się Czkawka wyglądał jakby mieli go w tej chwili zabić? A może wszystko, co powiedział jej o chłopaku Śledzik, w końcu do niej dotarło? - Nie odzywaj się. – nakazał brunet i pociągnął dziewczynę do dołu. Spadli do małej, ciemnej dziury w ziemi. Astrid chciała uciekać, ale mocny uścisk Czkawki uniemożliwił jej ucieczkę. Chłopak przekopał ziemię w jednej ze ścian i oczom dwojgu ukazał się tunel. Blondynka zaniemówiła. „Skąd u licha w środku miasta taki tunel?!” – krzyczała w myślach. Korytarz był dosyć wąski i niski. O dziwo ściany i podłoga były wykonane z metalu. Jednego z najmocniejszego w kraju. Nastolatki nadal trzymali się za ręce i nie zamierzali nic z tym zrobić. Zbyt mocno się bali… Nagle ich oczom ukazały się gigantyczne schody z platformami co dwa metry wzwyż. Ściany były już szerokie. Całe pomieszczenie przypominało gigantyczną halę towarową. Czkawka przystanął przy jednej z poręczy i zakrył swoim ciałem niebieskooką. - Niech płomień płonie wiecznie! – chłopak wydarł się na cały głos, a schowana za nim dziewczyna zmieniła wyraz twarzy z przerażonego na zmieszany. W ciągu kilku krótkich sekund wokół siedemnastolatków znalazła się licząca około 30 osób grupka. Każda z osób miała na sobie ciemne, przylegające do ciała ubranie i kaptur na głowie. Przez tłum przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia i na środku zamieszania pojawił dokładnie ten sam chłopak, który rozpoznał Czkawkę wtedy na ulicy. Ściągnął z głowy kaptur, ukazując swoje liczne rany na twarzy i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - A jednak …to naprawdę ty Cichacz… '''Mam nadzieję, że next się spodoba i pobudzi waszą wyobraźnię. Na prawdę się nad tym napracowałam. Prawdopodobnie dziś wieczorem pojawi się jeszcze jeden next. Co wy na to?' - Tylko tak przelotnie, Eret. – wszyscy jak na rozkaz zwrócili swój wzrok na bruneta. - Jakim prawem śmiesz mówić do naszego szefa po imieniu? - zapytał wkurzony chłopak. - Hahahha…to był żart? – zaśmiał się Czkawka. - I to cię jeszcze debilu śmieszy? - Hamuj, młody. – odezwał się najsilniejszy z zebranych – Jesteś tu nowy i jeszcze nie znasz wszystkich naszych. Panowie i panie oto przedstawiam wam Czkawkę Haddocka we własnej osobie. Najlepszy jak do tej pory gość. To właśnie on w pojedynkę pokonał Drago Krwawdonia. Okażcie trochę szacunku, bo facet może was uśmiercić zanim zdążycie powiedzieć „Pomocy”. – zapadła cisza. Wszyscy milczeli. Przed nimi stała właśnie legenda „Smoków”. - Dobra…Eret dzięki za przedstawienie, ale wiesz oni nieprzygotowani chyba na to. Z resztą ja tu tym razem w innej sprawie…- podrapał się po głowie – Mamy problem. - Jaśniej chłopie. Znowu ci pomóc? – Eret uniósł brew. - Tak jakby. Śledzik mi przeszkadza. – paru chłopaków na to dźwięk tego imienia zaczęło się śmiać. - Hm…powtarzamy akcję sprzed dwóch lat? – szatyn uśmiechnął się znacząco. - Nic z tych rzeczy. Odwalisz się kiedyś od tego? Mówiłem to była jedna, wielka pomyłka, której już nigdy nie zamierzam popełniać. - W takim razie, o co chodzi? – chłopak wykrzywił usta. - Nagadał o nas tej dziewczynie. – Czkawka wypchnął przed siebie dotychczas milczącą blondynkę. - Hm…ładniutka… - Eret zlustrował dziewczynę od góry do dołu i na jego oczy dziwnie zabłyszczały – Do akcji się nie nadasz, ale i tak coś dla ciebie znajdę, skarbie. – Astrid się zmieszała i oczami małego dziecka poprosiła kolegę ze szkoły o pomoc. - Eret nie strasz jej. Dużo dziewczyna przeżyła. Lepiej mi powiedz, co z nią zrobić. - No jak mówiłem mam już dla nie robotę. - Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Czkawka zacisnął zęby i wbił swój ostry wzrok w chłopaka naprzeciwko. - Coś tu jest na rzeczy. – szepnął szatyn, ale jego głos był na tyle donośny, że brunet wszystko usłyszał. - Przymknij się w końcu, bo nie ręczę, że tym razem się na ciebie nie rzucę. – wywarczał przez zęby. - Chyba dawno nie poczułeś mojej pięści na twojej krzywej gębie, co? W tym momencie Czkawka rzucił się szatyna okładając go pięściami. Reszta osób nie reagowała. Była to dla nich normalna sytuacja. W końcu to tylko szef się znowu z kimś bije z nudów. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Niestety Astrid nie była do tego przyzwyczajona i cała się trzęsła z nerwów. - Trzeba ich rozdzielić. Co tak stoicie? – powiedziała na jednym wydechu, ale nikt nie raczył nawet jej wysłuchać. Poirytowana wrzasnęła na cały głos i chłopacy natychmiast zaprzestali bójki. Eret korzystając z okazji szybko podniósł się z ziemi i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Zdjął z siebie zakrwawioną koszulkę i przetarł nią twarz. W tym samym czasie Czkawka łapał oddech cały czas wbijając wzrok w źrenice niebieskookiej. - Dobra! – wstał na równe nogi –Niech mi ktoś do cholery powie, co mam robić, albo wszyscy dostaniecie tak jak wasz pieprzony szefuncio! – rozcięta skroń, krew lejąca się z nosa i skaleczona dłoń dawały Czkawce jeszcze większy respekt niż wcześniej – No… ktoś wpadł na genialny pomysł, czym mam sam pofatygować się i znaleźć jakiegoś mądrale? - Pilnuj jej, aby nic nikomu nie wygadała. – odezwał się zniesmaczony Eret – A ty mała – zwrócił się do blondynki – Jeśli cokolwiek komuś o nas chociażby wspomnisz to obiecuję, że rodzinka będzie ci musiała kupić trumnę. - I tyle z mojej strony. Dzięki za gościnę patafiany. – powiedział Czkawka i zniknął z Astrid na rękach. No i się udało. Dwa przyzwoite według mnie nexty jednego dnia. Uh...w końcu mogę odetchnąć. Życzę miłego czytania i mam nadzieję na parę nowych komów :D Rozdział IX - Komu mogę zaufać? Astrid wierciła się okropnie. Czkawka zerkał na nią co chwilę się śmiejąc, co wkurzało blondynkę. - Puść mnie! - darła się. - Hyhy, kiedyś… - jego klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się normalnie. Ona drżała ze śmiechu. Prawdziwego, szczerego śmiechu. - Kretyn. – chrząknęła. - Kretynka. – odpowiedział nadal uśmiechając się promiennie. - Kre… - Nie kończ. Jak to powiesz będę śmiał się jeszcze gorzej. – wyszczerzył zęby. - Ale mi się ten wyraz bardzo podoba. Na dodatek bardzo do ciebie pasuje. - Jesteś świadoma z kim zadzierasz? – przystanął. - W pełni panie Haddocku. – chłopak skrzywił się i rozłożył ręce, przez co niebieskooka runęła o ziemię. - To już nie było zabawne kretynie! Au…boli… - złapała się za nogę. - Było ze mnie nie żartować. Zawsze możesz tam wrócić. – powiedział obojętnie wskazując dłonią miejsce, z którego wyszli. - Ani mi się śni. Na żywo są o wiele wstrętniejsi niż w opowiadaniach Śledzika. - No kto by się tego spodziewał. – ironizował brunet. Przez chwilę oboje stali wpatrzeni w niebo. Byli na obrzeżach miasta. Pochmurne niebo dawało nadzieję na deszcz. Astrid zerknęła na Czkawkę i delikatnie przekręciła głowę. Z nosa chłopaka nadal sączyła się krew. Dziewczyna po cichutku podeszła do niego i położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Em … słuchaj… pomóc ci? – zapytała niepewnie. Nagle opuściła ją cała odwaga i pewność siebie. - Słucham? – z jego gardła wydostał się cichy, smętny pomruk, słabo przypominający wyraz. - Krwawisz. – wypowiedziała jedno słowo, które na chwilę stanęło jej w krtani. - Aa… - chłopak przetarł nos – Trafisz sama do domu, nie? - A co to ma do rzeczy? – przymrużyła oczy – Trzeba to opatrzyć. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju i wracaj. Tylko nikomu nic nie wspominaj. Oni są zdolni do wielu rzeczy… - odbiegł nie dając jej dojść do słowa. Minął dłużący się w nieskończoność tydzień. Szary, zwykły, niczym się niewyróżniający tydzień. Dni minęły powolnie, przyprawiając ludzi o zawroty głowy. W ten właśnie sposób upłynął pierwszy tydzień listopada… Nikt nie widział Czkawki. Nie zjawił się w szkole. Nie chodził na terapię biologiczki. Taki dosyć krótki next, ale na więcej na razie liczyć nie możecie... Dedyk dostaje Astrid love czkawka za 700 komentarz :D - Astrid, co z Tobą? - zapytał siedzący obok niej Śledzik. - Nic. - odpowiedziała krótko. - Mów prawdę. - dziewczyna zerknęła na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. - Jak mówię, że nic to nic. Pamiętaj to. W rzeczywistości było trochę inaczej. Blondyn miał rację. Astrid ciągle myślała o Czkawce. Chłopak zatruwał każdą jej myśl. Kręcił i mącił w głowie. Dlaczego tak się zachował? Czemu nie chciał jej pomocy? Co tak naprawdę się kiedyś wydarzyło? Czemu on nie chce do tego wracać? Dlaczego zgrywa wrednego, bezuczuciowego palanta? 3 dni wcześniej... - Pierdziel się Eret! - krzyknął wściekły brunet stojąc na krańcu dachu. - Chyba miałeś jej pilnować, a nie się po dachach szlajać. – chłopak podchodził coraz bliżej do odwróconego do niego plecami Czkawki. - To mądra dziewczyna. Nic nie wygada. Nie potrzebuje niańki. – oznajmił lekceważąco. - Oh Czkawuś… - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknął. - Powiedz prawdę. Jesteśmy jak bracia… - Tacy, którzy chcą siebie nawzajem zabić… - splunął zielonoki. - Uroki bycia Smokiem. – odpowiedział z szatańskim uśmieszkiem - Prawda jest taka. Wiesz, że sama się nie ochroni. Wiesz, że cię potrzebuje… Ale nie zbliżysz się do niej, bo boisz się ukazać prawdziwe uczucia. - Co dziś brałeś? - zapytał spoglądają na chodnik pełen przechodniów. - Co ty w niej takiego widzisz? Zakochałeś się jak smarkacz. Pamiętaj. Smok nie okazuje emocji. On nie ma prawa. Nie może mu na czymkolwiek zależeć. - Pamiętam. – rzekł pochylając głowę. - Własnoręcznie wybiję ci ją z głowy. Przed oczami bruneta zapanowała ciemność i upadł na ziemię. - Ona będzie moja. Czkawka obudził się cały obolały. Czuł straszny ból w głowie. - Co za skur***! Przywalił mi w łeb. – powiedział sam do siebie. Podniósł się z podłogi i ujrzał brudną, zbudowaną z cegieł ścianę. Rozejrzał się w około siebie. Łóżko, szafka i zlew z zardzewiałym kranem. Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko. Bowiem tu mieszkał przez rok swojego życia. To właśnie tu zaczął swoje prawdziwe życie. - Jak miło, że dał mi mój stary pokój. – rzekł i sięgnął do jednej z szuflad. Wyjął z niej zgniecioną kartkę i rozprostował ją. Kochał wracać do swojego pierwszego wiersza… Aż dziwne, że powstał on w takim miejscu… Wyciągam dłoń w stronę słońca. Głowę chowam między ramiona. Srebrne drzewo obok delikatnie się uśmiecha. Wiatr śmiechem powiewa. Suchy liść walczy ile sił w zmysłach. A zwiędły kwiatek zawija się w zaroślach. A ja stoję tam sam jeden, Licząc na znak z nieba. Niestety szary potwór wszystko to zabiera. I ciemność wielka ogarnia moje ciało. Oczy błyszczą wiedząc o nadziei. Uszy słyszą kory pomruki. A ja nadal stoję tam sam jeden. Widzę jak na saniach białej pani. Odlatują złote motyle. Brak sił w nogach sprawia. Że bez życia już upadam. Lecz ma dłoń w górze nadal tkwi. O wolność warto walczyć. Wiem to nie od dziś. Rozdział X - Dzień wspomnień Przez niewielkie okno do pomieszczenia wpadły promienie słońca. Połaskotały Czkawkę po twarzy. W efekcie chłopak obudził się, powoli otwierając oczy. Zamrugał parę razy, ponieważ odzwyczaił się od jasności, która przeszkadzała w patrzeniu. Podniósł się z tapczanu i doprowadził do porządku. Po piętnastu minutach z chytrym uśmiechem na ustach wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przekroczył próg pokoju, a jego oczom ukazał się mocno oświetlony korytarz. Wmieszał się w tłum chodzących chłopaków i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Okrążali go przybici przedstawiciele płci męskiej. Ich twarze były blade. Tak jakby byli zimni i nigdy nie okazywali uczuć. Zimne potwory, których nic nie ruszy, pomyślał brunet. Taka była rzeczywistość. Miasto tryskało życiem, a tu, w podziemiach rozciągających się pod całym terenem panowała groza. To nie było zwykłe miejsce. Można by rzec, iż to miejsce stanowiło swego rodzaju ostoję dla zagubionych dusz. Każdy, kto tu trafił miał swoją przeszłość. Wspomnienia, których za wszelką cenę chciał się pozbyć. Większość nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu do starego życia. WALKA... To słowo wykuło im się jako najważniejsze, niosące sens egzystowania. Tylko i wyłącznie to. "MASZ PRZEŻYĆ" powtarzano im od samego początku. Mieli stać się nic nieczującymi, bezwzględnymi mordercami... Czkawka zatrzymał się momentalnie, gdy cały ruch ustanął. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie i chęć zemsty na Erecie. Przecież brunet był kimś więcej niż zwykłym smokiem. On był legendą. To na jego przykładzie uczono wszystkich świeżaków od dwóch lat. To on zapoczątkował nową erę. Nikt inny jak on pokonał ich największego wroga. Przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało... Nigdy nie wątp w wroga. Złota zasada kodeksu Smoków. - Baczność! - wydarł się niski, chrapliwy głos - W moją stronę patrz! Czkawka wzruszył jedynie ramionami i nadal stał w tej samej pozycji, co wcześniej. Nikt z zebranych nie miał prawa mu nakazywać. Szacunek musi być. Wysoki, około dwudziestoletni chłopak szedł wzdłuż szeregu bacznie obserwując każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Gdy jego oczy ujrzały zielonookiego stojącego w lekceważącej postawie, zawrzała w nim krew, a twarz przybrała wyrazistszych kolorów. - Co to ma być?! - krzyknął, opluwając przez przypadek stojącego naprzeciwko nastolatka - Powiedziałem coś! Młodziak jesteś i myślisz, że wszystko Ci wolno!? - Czkawka uśmiechnął się głupkowato. - Owszem. Uważam, że mogę więcej niż ty, osiłku. - szarooki zamachnął się, zbliżając pięść do twarzy siedemnastolatka. W ostatnim momencie, gdy dzieliły go już sekundy od dostania w twarz, złapał rękę przeciwnika i przerzucił przez ramię. Reszta chłopaków otworzyła z podziwu usta widząc swojego przełożonego na podłodze i śmiejącego się nad nim bruneta, którego najwidoczniej bawiła cała sytuacja. - Trochę szacunku. - powiedział, powstrzymując na chwilę śmiech. - Z czego rżysz? - zapytał ozięble blondyn, podnosząc się z podłogi - Zaraz tego pożałujesz. - Tak? Czego? - ominął bięgnącego w jego kierunku chłopaka - Twojej tępej czaszki? A, sory. Przecież to już jedynie twój problem. Starszy rzucił się na niego z furią w oczach. Oboje upadli na ziemię. Po sekundzie Czkawka znalazł się nad przeciwnikiem i raz, za to bardzo solidnie przyłożył mu w twarz swoją, twardą pięścią. Stanął do pionu i czuł jak setka wytrzeszczonych gał uważnie mu się przygląda. Miał już coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu Eret, który nagle pojawił się znikąd - Co Cię stary napadło, aby walić ligę? - Ligę? Serio? Taki słabiak i najlepsza grupa? Nie chcę myśleć jak w takim razie wygląda najsłabsza... - Zamknij się Cichacz! - wrzasnął szatyn, pomagając podnieść się pobitemu z ziemi. - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał. Było mnie tu nie przyprowadzać. W ogóle to dzięki za siniaka z tyłu głowy. Wcale nie przeszkadza. - oznajmił z sarkazmem. - Nie ma za co. Polecam się na przyszłość. Czkawka chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. Olśniło go, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, jakby był jakimś kosmitą. - Wypierdalaj stąd jełopie! - doszedł go krzyk szarookiego. Krew lała się z jego nosa. - Uważaj na słowa. Chyba nie wiesz do kogo mówisz. Eret, bądź tak miły i mu wytłumacz. Chociaż raz weź się na coś przydaj. - zareagował brunet. - Czkawka! Nie jesteś pępkiem świata. Ile razy mogę ci to powtarzać?! - Ile wlezie idioto. - znowu uśmiechnął się głupio. - Oh, panowie. - wtrącił się szarooki - Załatwmy to jak mężczyźni. Za dziesięć minut na ringu. - Niech będzie. - rzucił brunet, znikając z pola widzenia. - Gdzie on?? - zapytał pobity. - To właśnie Cichacz. - zaśmiał się Eret - Jeszcze go nie znasz. Jest o wiele sprytniejszy niż Ci się wydaje... * Sala była duża. Czerwone ściany, brązowa podłoga i ławki ustawione po kątach. Wszystkie miejsca siedzące były zajęte. Obok stali tak zwani opiekunowie. Mieli pilnować, aby nowi nie zalali się krwią. Środek sali pozostawał pusty. Gdy z jednego z kątów wyszedł Eret zaczęli krzyczeć. Takie bójki to była dla nich najlepsza rozrywka. Od zawsze panował tu rygor. To możesz, tego nie możesz. Wpajano każdemu złote zasady, które muselii umieć recytować nawet przez sen. Harmonogram był prosty. Dzielił się na dwie części: Świeżaki - trening, zajęcia szkolne, pokazanie się na chwilę w mieście, szkole i domu, aby nie myślano, że nie żyjesz. Liga - ostre treningi, zwiady, planowanie ataków, udział w atakach. Jeśli przeszedłeś pierwszy etap byłeś w pełni wyszkolonym, potrafiącym wyprzeć się uczuć mordercą. Była jeszcze ostatnia grupa SKAŁY. Należało do niej niewiele osób. Aby się do niej dostać trzeba było kogoś zabić i nie okazać przy tym żadnych uczuć. Taką osobą był właśnie Czkawka. Eret stał na środku przygotowany do walki. Po chwili zjawił się również szarooki, na którego mówiono Pięść. Po dłuższej chwili swoją obecnością zaszczycił ich również Czkawka. Znudzony oparł się o metalowe pręty, które oddzielały walczących od widowni. Założył ręce na pierś i obserwował kłócących się Ereta i Pięść. Nie ma to jak kłótnie od samego rana. - To jest wytłoczek! Nie będzie z niego pożytku! - darł się szarooki. - Skończ z tym w końcu. - Eret próbował opanować sytuacje. - Czyżby mówiono o mnie? - wtrącił się Czkawka. - A o kim innym? - zaśmiał się łobuzersko. - Hm... o tobie nierobie? Pięść podszedł do Czkawki i mierzył go wzrokiem. Dwóch silnych chłopaków z buzującym testosteronem. Zielonooki uniósł brwi okazując całe rozbawienie swoim przechwalającym się przeciwnikiem. - Zaczynamy? - wypalił szczerząc się jak dziecko. - Już dawno chciałem to zrobić. Szarooki zadał cios. Czkawka pochylił się do przodu dostrzegając rozwiązane sznurówki chłopaka. Dostał kolejny cios w plecy i upadł na kolana. Tłum szalał i krzyczał o więcej. Dopiero co się walka zaczęła i już ma się skończyć? Siedemnastolatek złapał za szlufkę od buta i mocno ją trzymając przeturlał się metr w bok. Pięść runął o ziemię rozwalając głowę. Krew popłynęła mu po twarzy. Czkawka zwinnym ruchem podniósł się z ziemi i stanął nad przeciwnikiem. Ten spróbował się podnieść, ale jego klatka piersiowa miała bliskie spotkanie z podeszwą drugiego. Blondyn ponownie uderzył plecami o beton, a z jego płuc wydostał się siarczysty kaszel. Czkawka przymierzył się do oddania ostatecznego ciosu, ale jęk znajdującego się pod nim chłopaka powstrzymała go od tego. Szybko podniósł się i nie zważając na zdziwione miny wszystkich zgromadzonych zniknął w kącie sali. Eretowi opadła szczęka. Jeszcze nigdy Czkawka nie powstrzymał się od zamiaru przywalenia komukolwiek. O co temu chłopakowi chodzi? A najważniejsze co się z nim dzieje? - To tyle na dzisiaj! Rozjeść się! - krzyknął i tłum opuścił salę. Szarooki przymknął oczy i powoli wstał z ziemi. - Jak on? - jąkał się. - To właśnie Cichacz. Chłopak z ogromnym potencjałem, ale miękkim sercem. To ono go zgubiło. Inaczej już więcej nie zobaczyłbyś swojej mordy w lustrze. - Przymknij się. - Małolat dał ci kopa w tyłek i teraz się mnie czepiasz? Ostrzegałem Cię z kim zadzierasz. - oznajmił hardo. - Jeszcze pożałuje, że wygrał. - powiedział zaciskając pięść. - Posłuchaj mnie - szatyn podszedł do szarookiego - Nic mu nie zrobisz. Po moim trupie. Jedynie ja mam prawo go załatwić. A jeśli spadnie mu z głowy chociażby jeden włos to osobiście spiorę Cię na kwaśne jabłko. Z taką różnicą, że ja się nie powstrzymam. Kilka dni później… Astrid siedziała za biurkiem w sali informatycznej. Nerwowo klikała prawy przycisk w myszce i mocno uderzała placami w przyciski klawiatury. Była tak skupiona na swojej robocie, że nie zauważyła wchodzącego Śledzika. - Co tam robisz? - zapytał, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Szukam informacji o Czkawce. - odpowiedziała. Śledzik był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i ufała mu. Jednakże ostatnio coś się zepsuło. Blondyn nie chciał wytłumaczyć jej, dlaczego brunet tak go nienawidzi. - Pomóc Ci? - westchnął głośno. - Pomożesz mówiąc, czemu tak się nienawidzicie. - Astrid, daj spokój. Stare dzieje. - Nie! Co się stało? Czemu ty, ani on nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, co się do cholery stało?! Czuję się przy was jak głupek. Nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. - złapała się rękami za głowę. - Słuchaj, to ciężka sprawa. Obiecałem, że nie będę do tego wracać. - klęknął naprzeciwko niej - Nie każ mi do tego wracać. - Jeszcze wrócimy do tego tematu. - odpowiedziała i odwróciła się z powrotem do ekranu - Znasz hasło do systemu? - Daj mi chwilę. - blondynka wstała z krzesła i odeszła do tablicy korkowej. Chłopak zajął jej poprzednie miejsce. - Więc... Widziałeś ostatnio Sączysmarka? - zagadnęła, czując, że zbliża się kłótnia. - Tak. Razem z ojcem przyszedł po wypis ze szkoły. - Co? - na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. - Po tej akcji z Tobą i Czkawką dyrekcja postanowiła usunąć go ze szkoły. - I wszystko dzięki niemu... - szepnęła pod nosem. - Mówiłaś coś? - Nie... - chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Najwidoczniej coś mu nie pasowało. - A co dokładnie chcesz o nim wiedzieć? - zapytał, a dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Powiedzieć mu? Męczyło ją pytanie. - No wiesz. Jakieś informację o nim do gazetki. - nerwowo bawiła się palcami. - Aha... - nie przekonała go ta odpowiedź - Już zrobione. - Dzięki! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie. - Eee... - chłopak podrapał się po głowie - Muszę juź iść... - Jasne. - rzuciła przez ramię. Śledzik wyszedł zostawiając Astrid samą z całą bazą danych o Czkawce. Dziewczyna przeglądała nazwy folderów. Jeśli chodzi o informatykę to Śledzik był geniuszem. Dał jej dostęp do takich samych informacji, które miała policja. Mieć takiego przyjaciela to skarb. Kolejne tytuły coraz bardziej przyciągały jej uwagę. "Niewyjaśniona śmierć matki", "Pobicie", "Diler narkotyków", "Podpalony hotel" i coś, co zmroziło jej krew w żyłach "Masowe morderstwo". Nacisnęła "otwórz" i jej oczom ukazał się artykuł... "25 czerwca 2014 W stolicy państwa, mieście Berk miało miejsce morderstwo. Liczba ofiar - 15. 14 umarło na wskutek wykrwawienia się z powodu podcięcia gardła. Sprawca charakteryzuje się niebywałą precyzją. Należy do gangu, który podpalił hotel na początku 2014 roku. Nie ustalono danych sprawcy. Wiadomo jedynie, że za całą sprawą stoją dwie osoby. Wnioskując po ich zachowaniu na nagraniu są to chłopcy w przedziale wieku od 15 do 22 lat. Poszukiwani byli skłóceni z 15 ofiarą, która zmarła w wyniku przestrzelenia serca i mózgu. Podejrzani: Śledzik Ingerman, Eret Finegan, Czkawka Haddock, Alan Fick, Aaron Giller. Nikomu nie udowodniono winy." Astrid opadła na krzesło próbując opanować szybko bijące serce. Wiedziała, że Czkawka namieszał w swoim życiu, ale nie podejrzewała, że mógłby brać udział w morderstwie. Do tego Śledzik. Skąd na liście podejrzanych wzięło się jego imię? Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej wściekła. Nie mogła dłużej żyć w tej niepewności. A co jeśli jej przyjacielem był morderca? Blondynka postanowiła dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Śledziku i Czkawce. Nawet za wszelką cenę. Wyszła z mrożącego krew w żyłach artykułu i sprawdziła adres bruneta. Zapisała go sobie na kartce i wyłączyła komputer. W pośpiechu wybiegła z sali obierając swój cel. Dom Czkawki, o którym nikt nie słyszał. Po długim spacerze dotarła na miejsce. Już ostatni raz sprawdziła numer mieszkania. Zadzwoniła dzwonkiem do drzwi. Z nerwów stuknęła butem o but i zacisnęła palce na materiale kurtki. Nadal nikt jej nie otworzył. Ponowiła, więc czynność i za trzecim razem w końcu się udało. Usłyszała jak z drugiej strony ktoś szarpie za klamkę. Żołądek podszedł jej do gardła. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął rudowłosy, upity mężczyzna. Wyglądał obrzydliwie. Astrid przestraszyła się. Bała się, co ten człowiek może jej zrobić. - Przepraszam, chyba pomyliłam adresy. - mówiła ciągle się cofając. - Żadem problem. Choć do mnie. Pobawimy się. - mężczyzna niebezpiecznie się do niej zbliżał. Dotarła do ściany. Poczuła jak kręci się jej w głowie i zbiera na wymioty od odoru rudowłosego. - Pomocy! - krzyknęła, mając nadzieję, że ktoś ją usłyszy. Przysiadłam do komputera i napisałam naprawdę długi rodział jak na mnie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Starałam się cenzurować pewne słówka, ale nie gwarantuję, że udało się znaleźć wszystko. Opinia dotycząca rodziału mile widziana. - Pomocy! - oddech blondynki znacznie przyśpieszył. Rudowłosy napierał na dziewczynę, a ona piszczała coraz głośniej. Nagłe szarpnięcie od tyłu spowodowało, że zgiął się na pół dając dziewczynie trochę przestrzeni. Zza jego pleców wyłonił się rozzłoszczony Czkawka. Jego oczy były ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Wyglądał przerażająco. Jak morderca. Chłopak odepchnął rudowłosego jeszcze dalej odgradzając go od spralaliżowanej niebieskookiej. - Zostaw ją! - krzyknął chrapliwym głosem. - Nie. - wybełkotał łapiąc się poręczy. - Tak. - chłopak starał się mówić powoli, aby pijany ojciec zrozumiał, choć część jego wypowiedzi. - Nie. - zaczął się głupio śmiać - Chodź tu do mnie ptaszynko. Brunet zamachnął się do tytułu i jego pięść wylądowała na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Potem drugą ręką unieruchomił mu obie ręce i podciął nogi. Rudowłosy upadł na ziemię. Błagalnym wzrokiem spojrzał na syna prosząc o pomoc. Ten jedynie skrzywił usta i wypowiedział słowa które dobitnie trafiły do uszu wszystkich na tym piętrze. - Nie jestem twoim synem. - chłopak podszedł do sparaliżowanej Astrid i przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka - Przepraszam, że musiałaś to widzieć. Że w ogóle mnie poznałaś. Blondynka zemdlała. - Naprawdę przepraszam. - wyszeptał jej do ucha. ... Astrid obudziła się w swoim pokoju, na łóżku przykryta kocem. Otworzyła oczy wciągając powietrze do płuc w taki sposób jakby to miał być jej ostatni wdech. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Skąd ja się tu wzięłam? - zapytała szarpiąc koc - Co się stało? Nic nie pamiętam... - ostatnie, co pamiętała to rozmowa z Śledzimiem, lecz kiedy próbowała sobie przypomnieć czego dotyczyła widziała jedynie czarną dziurę i czuła dziwną pustkę. Dziewczyna złapała się za włosy i przejechała dłońmi nad czoło. Taka niewiedza jest straszna. Ona rozdziera od środka. Szalejesz przez nią. O czym nie pamięsz?... ... - Cholera! - pięść uderzyła w worek treningowy - W chu** to wszystko! Po co mi to? - z każdym kolejnym słowem worek bujał się coraz mocniej - Dlaczego? - furia ogarnęła ciało chłopaka - Nie!!! - rękawiczka spadła z ręki bruneta. - Co ty taki? - zagadnął opierający się o ścianę obok, Eret. - Wściekły, Eret. Jestem wściekły. - powiedziawszy ponowinie uderzył. - I musisz mścić się na sprzęcie? Koleś, jal tak dalej pójdziesz to wykończysz mi kadre i cały sprzęt. A ja nie mam zamiaru znowu na kogoś napadać. mój limit w tym miesiącu wyczerpany. - To sam się pofatuguję. - Wspomninałeś mi dosadnie, że nie wrócisz do tego. - Nie wrócę do mordowania. A coś ukraść zawsze mogę. - chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo. - Skoro tak wolisz... - Tak wolę. - padła stanowcza odpowiedź. - Miałem nie pytać, ale jeśli widzę Cię wyrzywającego się na MOIM worku to jednak pokusa rośnie. Coś ty robił? - To co zawsze. - po części było to zgodne z prawdą. - Ta... - szatyn podszedł do zielonookiego - Już wie... Co tak śmierdzi? - zapytał zatykając nos. - Nic nie czuję. - skłamał Czkawka. - Czekaj... - zerknął na wypchaną kieszeń chłopaka - Czy to przypadkiem nie to? - wyjął z niej szmatkę nasączoną płynem amnezyjnym - Poznajesz? - Zejdź ze mnie. - odepchnął niebieskookiego. - Gadaj natychmiast po co Ci to! - nakazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu - Komu wykasowałeś pamięć? - złapał go za bluzę przywierając do ściany - GADAJ! - Nie muszę Ci się spowiadać. Nie jesteś moim ojcem! - Aha... - chłopak zmrużył oczy - Widziałeś się z ojcem. Co dalej? - tak właśnie działała dedukcja ćwiczona przez lata - Tylko nie kłam. To bez celowe, bo i tak się dowiem. - Zrobiłem, co musiałem i tyle. Nic Ci do tego. Postanowiłem. Tak będzie lepiej. - Eret puścił chłopaka i odszedł krok w tył. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Co zrobił Czkawka??? ... Łza za łzą spływa po twarzy, Leci w dół jak wodospady, Pocierasz oczy myśląc, że to pomoże, Ale prawda jest taka: Oszukujesz samego siebie. Pamięć jest ważna, Pamięć to czas. Pamięć to chwile, Dzięki którym żyjesz każdego dnia. Smutek to nie łzy, Nieprzespane noce, To stan, w którym odkrywasz, Że tak naprawdę umierasz... Rozdział XI - Zżerająca gorycz Miesiąc później... "Drogi pamiętniku 05.12.2016 Czym jest ludzka natura? Jakie jest jej prawdziwie oblicze? Ludzkie zapędy są nieobliczalne. Pokusy są silne, bardzo silne. Ciężko nad nimi zapanować. Jednak najgorsze jest, gdy z nimi przegrasz. To uczucie, wiedza, że mają nad tobą przewagę. W moim przypadku to niewyobrażalny ból. Z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej. Staczam się. Czuję to, widzę i słyszę. Dopiero zauważyłem, że boją się mnie inni. Wyglądam jak potwór. Jestem bestią w ludzkiej skórze. W moim życiu nie ma nawet iskierki dobra. Krzywdzę na każdym kroku. Ranię niewinnych. Nic nierobienie nie działa. Jest jeszcze gorzej. Wszyscy to zauważają. Omijają mnie szerokim łukiem. Jestem odmieńcem...Co mam zrobić? Jak poradzić sobie z tęsknotą? Jak reagować na obojętność ze strony innych? Wróciłem do Smoków. Znowu staje się złym człowiekiem. Z przeszłością nie wygrasz. Byłem naiwnny i głupi sądząc, że może być inaczej. I co z tego mam? Gówno, jak nie gorzej. Gdy Eret dowiedział się, że wymazałem siebie i wszystko związane ze mną z jej głowy wściekł się nieprawdopodobnie mocno. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego. Prawie jej nie znał. Ma do dyspozycji miliony lasek, więc co mu po tej jednej? Nie ogarniam człowieka. Ostatnio nic nie ogarniam. Nawet siebie." - Cichacz? - męski głos obił się o ścianę - Jesteś tu? - Czego małolacie? - Czkawka krzyknął na piętnastolatka - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?! - Przepraszam, sir. - Słucham, byle szybko. - Wczoraj dokonano ataku hakerskiego na bazę danych w urzędzie. - Wiadomo kto za tym stoi? - Tak, sir. - Czkawka skrzywił się. Nie przywykł jeszcze do nowej roli. - Do rzeczy, bo obetnę Ci zasięgi. A jak dobrze wiemy jedynie do tego się nadajesz. - chłopak uśmiechnął się chamsko. - Dokonał go em... - chłopiec zawahał się - Śledzik Ingerman. - Jesteś tego pewien? - brunet w eksperesowym tempie podniósł się ziemi. - Tak, sir. - Z czyjego rozkazu przysłano Cię do mnie? - Z Ereta, sir. Czkawka przepchnął się obok chłopaka i ruszył przed siebie. Biegiem mijał kolejne, ciemne korytarze w poszukiwaniu centrali. Po chwili dotarł na miejsce wpychyjąc się przez zagrodzone ludźmi drzwi. Pchnął barkiem dwóch tamujących ruch blondynów i znalazł się przy panelu sterowania. Zaczął szukać jakiś informacji o wczorajszym wypadku, ale ekran zasłonił mu jego "przyjaciel". - Eret, zsuń dupę. - posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? - Mam więcej na głowie niż twoje humorki jak u baby w ciąży. - odpowiedział gniewnie szatyn. - W*** wiasz mnie. Odsuń się, bo trzeci raz tego nie powtórzę. - Wiem czego szukasz, ale nie znajdziesz. Wykasowało się. - rzekł beznamiętnym tonem. - Co? Kurwa. Przecież samo się nie mogło skasować. Za mocne zabezpieczenia. Z resztą Ci z działu informatyki mieli tego pilnować. - No mieli, ale nasz towarzysz się włamał. - Chwila... Ile razy w ciągu dwóch lat zmienialiście hasło do systemu? - krzyknął na całe pomieszczenie. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Zero? Jezu, jakie matoły. Prziecież Śledzik je doskonale znał. Bałwany z was. Myśleliście, że jeśli go wyrzucicie to ten idiota będzie siedział cicho? Pogieło was do reszty? - Uspokój się, szefie. - powiedział jeden z zebranych. - Niech ten, co to powiedział siedzi cicho, bo się jeszcze z nim policzę. - rozkazał Czkawka. - Czkawka, musimy działać. -Eret przywrócił wszystkich do porządku. - Po co ten kretyn się wkradł do jednej z największych baz danych w mieście? - Aby ukraść to... - na ekranie pojawiła się brązowołosa kobieta - Znasz ją? - Tak. Moja była nauczycielka ze szkoły. - Nie ogarniam po co tępakowi jej dane. - Też nie wiem, ale się dowiem. Czkawka zniknął w tłumie zdziownych Smoków. - Czy ty zawsze musisz robić wszystko sam? - westchnął Eret - Przygotować pięć pistoletów i mocny sznur. - Do - zająkał się chłopak - Dobrze, sir. *** Było około północy. Z nieba padał puszysty śnieg pokrywając sobą wszystko, co możliwe. Czkawka, który od pół godziny leżał nieruchomo na gałęzi naprzeciwko okna Śledziak również zrobił się biały. Brunet ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w pokój blondyna w nadziei, że jego rodzice w końcu pójdą spać. Jedynie to powstrzymywało go od wtargnięcia do środka. Nagle do uszu zielonookiego dotarł dziwny szelest. Chłopak spiął mięśnie, lecz gdy usłyszał znajomy głos, rozluźnił się. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że puszczę Cię do niego samego? - zagadnął szeptem Eret. - Jak bym śmiał? - zaśmiał się brunet. W pomieszczeniu obok zgasło światło. To był znak, że można już uderzać. - No to zaczynamy zabawę. - oznajmił Czkawka i skoczył na parapet. Podważył szybę, która opadła na podłogę. - Nie miało być cieszej? - zapytał przez śmiech Eret. - Bądź ty cicho i chodź. Chłopcy weszli do pomieszczenia. Było puste. - Ciekawe gdzie podział się grubas... - rzekł szatyn. - Idzie. - rzucił zielonooki stanął za drziwiami. Eret schował się za szafą. Klamka w drzwiach rapotownie się przekręciła i do pokoju wszedł Śledzik. Od razu, gdy zamknął drzwi rzucił się na niego Czkawka, a Eret zablokował drogę ucieczki. - Gadaj grubasie, po coś się tam włamał! - krzyknął brunet pomiędzy ciosami. - Dowiedziałem się ciekawej rzeczy. Tak to się wita starych znajomych? - odpowiedział blondyn. - Masz rację. - powiedział Czkawka wstając razem z Śledzikiem z podłogi - Gdzie moja kultura. - przycisnął chłopaka do ściany i przyłożył mu spluwę do głowy - Tak znacznie lepiej. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś. - zaśmiał się. - Nie będę marnował czasu na Ciebie gadaj. - Wiesz, że Astrid jest o wiele weselsza od kiedy Ciebie nie ma? - bruneta mocno zabolały te słowa, ale nie dał tego po sobie znać. - Gadaj, o co chodzi z tą biologiczką! - wydarł się chrapliwym głosem. - Nie poznajesz jej? - blondyn był rozbawiony. - Gadaj! - Czkawka zaczął naciskać spust. - To twoja MATKA... Taki oto next na koniec weekendu :D Czkawka poczuł jak drętwieją mu nogi. Odszedł, puszczając Śledzika, który momentalnie został ponownie przygwożdżony do ściany. Eret zacisnął palce na szyi chłopaka i odwrócił wzrok, aby spojrzeć na otępiałego przyjaciela. - Ehe ehe... - kaszlnął blondyn - Zdziwiony? - Zamknij się! - rzucił Czkawka, posyłając chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie. - Stary? - zawołał Eret - W porządku? - Jasne. - wycedził chłopak i spojrzał na grubasa - Zabierz go do więzienia. - oznajmił i wyskoczył przez okno. Szatyn odwrócił się z powrotem do duszącego się Śledzika, który próbował zabrać rękę ze swojego gardła. Znudzony przewrócił oczami i rzucił nim o ziemię. Blondyn nie zdążył zareagować i z mocnym plaskiem uderzył w podłogę. Złapał się za bolącą głowę i zacisnął zęby. - Po co w ogóle tego szukałeś? - krzyknął Eret - Gadaj bałwanie! Przez Ciebie mam jedynie więcej roboty. - A chuj Ci z tym. - powiedział gorzko. - Inaczej sobie pogadamy... - chłopak zacisnął dłonie. - I co mi zrobisz, idioto? - szatyn ledwo stał na nogach - Pobijesz? Znowu? Po raz kolejny wrzucicie mnie do lochu? - Mieliśmy do tego powód. - Niby jaki?! - krzyknął na tyle głośno, na ile pozwalało mu zapuchnięte gardło. - To przez Ciebie zabiliśmy niewinnych ludzi. Pomyłka pomyłką. Kumam, że mogłeś się pomylić w obliczeniach, ale do cholery to byli niewinni ludzie! Tam zginęła moja siostra! - w kącikach oczu zebrały mu się łzy - Rozumiesz?! To przez Ciebie ona nie żyje! - Denil kopnął Śledzika, a ten już nie drgnął. - Ciesz się, że jeszcze Cię nie zabiłem. Czkawka stał za rogiem budynku, cały czas spoglądając na swoją szkołę. Nie był tam od około miesiąca. W jego głowie krążyło milion myśli. Pytań było znacznie więcej. Czyżby John powiedział prawdę? To naprawdę jego matka? Przecież widział jak nie oddychała, a obok stał jego pijany ojciec. Jakim prawem on wtedy prowadził ten pieprzony samochód?! Zobaczył jak teren przed szkołą zostaje zapełniony licealistami. Ruszył przed siebie próbując wmieszać się w tłum. Nie wiedział dokładnie co, ale coś ciągnęło go w tamto miejsce. Wiedział, że jeśli nie porozmawia z kobietą to z nerwów zrobi komuś wielką krzywdę. Minął szkolną bramę i przebrnął przez plac. O dziwo nikt go nie zatrzymał. Doszedł do pokoju szkolnego pedagoga i zapukał niepewnie. A co jeśli to wszystko to jedynie kłamstwo??? - Proszę. - powiedział delikatny, kobiecy głos. Czkawka wszedł do gabinetu i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko biurka. Zsunął z głowy kaptur i zerknął na pogrążoną w papierach kobietę. Chrząknął i dopiero po chwili brązowowłosa podniosła głowę. Popatrzyła na Czkawkę z niemałym zdziwieniem i założyła ręce na pierś. - Gdzie zniknąłeś? - zapytała prosto z mostu. - Ogarniałem pewne sprawy... - Nie przyszedłeś tu na terapię. - podsumowała - Więc o co chodzi? - Em... - zaczął - Nie wiem jak mam się oto zapytać...To dosyć delikatna sprawa... - Hm... - kobieta wyprostowała plecy - Chad, co się stało? Chłopak potarł dłonie. Powiedzieć, czy nie powiedzieć? Jak ona zareaguje? Jeśli to tylko kłamstwo? - Czy jesteś moją matką? - wyszeptał nieśmiało. Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Słucham? - oparła się o fotel. - Czy jesteś moją matką? - chłopak poderwał się do pozycji stojącej, a kobieta nadal milczała -Odpowiedź. - nakazał. - Chad, to skomplikowane... - nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Co w tym trudnego!? - krzyknął - Albo tak, albo nie! - Czkawka - kobieta położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć. - Prawdę? - zakpił. - Pamiętasz wypadek, w którym zginęła twoja mama? - zapytała cała rozdygotana. - Tak... nie potrafił zapomnieć tego dnia... - Tak naprawdę to ona nie umarła... - serce chłopaka waliło jak szalone - Tylko straciła pamięć. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - brunet odsunął się w tył. - Jestem twoją mamą. - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - Nnnaaaprawdę? - Tak, ale... - zawahała się na moment. - Nie mogę sobie Ciebie przypomnieć. Chada zaczęło roznosić. Ledwo stał na nogach. Nie wiedział ja zareagować. - Zaopiekujesz się mną? - zapytał z dziecięcą nadzieją w głosie. - Przykro mi, ale... - kobieta spuściła głowę - Nie mogłabym traktować Ciebie jak syna. Czkawka skrzywił się i uchylił usta. Krzyk rozpaczy połączony z gniewem rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu. - Czemu? - Nie kocham Cię jak część rodziny... - chłopak wybiegł trzaskając drzwiami - Czkawka, przepraszam... " Drogi pamiętniku 06.12.2016 '' '' '' ''Dostałem dzisiaj nauczkę. Nigdy nie wierz, że ktoś może ci pomóc. Zaoszczędzisz sobie bólu i kłopotu. Naprawdę. Ostrzegam. Jeden raz w życiu o tym pomyślałem, a zakończyło się kompletną klapą. Myślałem, że ona mi pomoże. Wyciągnie z tego bagna. Zamiast tego usłyszałem „Przykro mi. Nie kocham cię". To zabolało. Cholernie zabolało. Tyle lat żyłem w kłamstwie. Miałem durną nadzieję, że jednak ktoś mnie kocha. Jaki ze mnie idiota. Nikt by mnie nie polubił, nie mówiąc o pokochaniu. Ale wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najlepsze? Nie widzę sensu niczego... '' '' Deszcz wszędzie jest. Spływa czyszcząc świat. Robi coś, Co nigdy nie zostanie docenione. Ale tak już jest. Próbujesz, starasz się I nic. Wszystkie wysiłki na marne. Nikt nawet nie zerknie. Uważają, że się nie nadajesz. Myślą o Tobie jak o śmieciu. Nieszczęśliwy, niepotrzebny, Smutny , upadły. Szaro - bury i brzydki. Mówią, że nie dajesz rady. Drążą temat, który już się skończył. Otaczają Cię sami egoiści. Ale czy ty nim nie jesteś? Jak to rozpoznać? Jak odróżnić prawdę? Jak znaleźć tą właściwą ścieżkę? Staram się iść do przodu, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Nie dam rady zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Los mnie nie oszczędzał, ale myśl, ż niektórzy mają jeszcze gorzej mnie przeraża. Zapytam się tylko, czy oni naprawdę mają gorzej ode mnie?" Dedyk dla Julki0516 za 800 kom :DD Przepraszam za długą nieobecność, ale miałam zawalone dwa tygodnie (nie, żeby teraz też tak nie było), popsuł się telefon i nie miałam gdzie pisać (komputer też w naprawie). Mam nadzieję, że ten next jakoś wam to wynagrodzi, choć według mnie nie jest on żadną rewelacją... :( Rozdział XII - Czyżby był to już koniec? Ten rozdział może zawierać nieodpowiednie dla dzieci lub osób o słabych nerwach, treści. Ból przeszywa każdy zakamarek mojej duszy. Czuję się beznadziejnie, bo jak inaczej mógłbym się po tym wszystkim czuć? Sekunda trwa już od dłuższego czasu. Nagle wszystko stanęło w miejscu i nie chce się ruszyć. Stoję tu jak naiwny wierząc, że to ustanie. Ustanie i wróci do normy. Mam nadzieję, że czas znowu ruszy. Zewsząd słyszę jedynie ciszę. Moje uszy szukają, choć najcichszego dźwięku. Niestety na marne. Próbuję otworzyć usta, ale to nic. Nadal nikt mnie słyszy. Moja skóra jest otarta w wielu miejscach. Trzymają mnie żelazne łańcuchy. Są tak mocne i ciasne, że najmniejszy ruch ciągnie za sobą falę niewyobrażalnego bólu. Kajdany, które trzymają mnie za kostki zaciskają się miażdżąc moje kości. Dostaje zastrzyk bólu, który spowodowany jest nożem wbijającym się w gardło. Ciepła strużka krwi zlatuje szybko po mojej szyi. Wypływa jej coraz więcej i więcej, a mi brakuje powietrza. Duszę się. Kaszel szarpie za moje skaleczone wnętrze. To już koniec, szepczę ostatnimi siłami i poddaję się nierównej walce ze śmiercią. Przegrałem, choć bardzo się starałem... - Kurwa, co to było? - krzyknął Czkawka podnosząc się z łóżka. Podszedł do zlewu i obmył twarz zimną wodą. Pochylił się nad półką z przyrządami z misji. Może już czas ich użyć. Koszmary dręczyły go już od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Wszędzie czuł się źle. W każdym miejscu czuł się tak inny od reszty, że zaczęto uważać, iż chłopak zaczyna tracić głowę. To straszne jakie życie wiodą niektóre osoby. Ciężkie i pozbawione sensu. Chłopak wziął do ręki swój pamiętnik i zaczął pisać ostatni już, jak myślał wpis. Drogi pamiętniku, 31.12.2016 "Jak to jest, że każdy kolejny dzień kojarzy mi się z czarną dziurą? Dosłownie. Czuję się bezradny. Jakbym spadał w bezdenną przepaść. To mnie meczy. Niszczy odśrodka, ale co mogę na to poradzić. Nadal nie rozumiem, po co mam przeszkadzać temu światu. I tak jest przeludniony, więc nie zrobiło by mu to większej różnicy. Jeden człowiek w tą, czy we w tę nic, by nie zmienił. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nikt nie może skrócić moich męczarni. Za każdym razem, gdy próbuje coś zrobić czuję jak niewidzialna siła nie pozwala mi zrobić tego kroku. Ale dziś będzie inaczej. Już nic mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. Skończę z tym. Skończę ze sobą. Tak będzie lepiej. Lepiej dla wszystkich... Moja matka mnie nie kocha. Ojciec chce mnie zabić, za to, że według niego zniszczyłem mu życie. Najlepszy przyaciel mnie nienawidzi i tylko kombinuje jak się mnie pozbyć. Smoki również czyhają na moją śmierć, bo jedynie im przeszkadzam. I Astrid, oh Astrid… Zawsze myślałem, że żyję najlepiej jak mogę. Starałem się korzystać z wszystkich okazji na bycie, choć w części szczęśliwym. Myliłem się. Gdy pojawiła się ona wszystko się zmieniło. Ja się zmieniłem. Nie chciałem tego. Było mi dobrze tak jak było. Przynajmniej żyłem w takim przeświadczeniu. Nadal zastanawiam się jak to działa. Ta cała miłość. Czym jest naprawdę? Jak na razie uważam, że uzależnieniem od drugiej osoby. Myślisz o niej w każdej sekundzie. Jesteś gotów stanąć na głowie, aby jej było jak najlepiej. Świadomość, że możesz ją skrzywdzić, albo co gorsza to, co zrobiłeś potrafi zaburzyć logiczne myślenie. Dlaczego się zakochałem? Wcale tego nie chciałem. Nie szukałem miłości. Odzwyczaiłem się od niej. A mimo to tak się stało. Byłem zupełnie inny. Przecież zabijałem z zimną krwią. Czy ktoś taki jest zdolny do uczuć? Nie wiem, co robić. Nie mam kogo się poradzić. Nawet nie mogę się komukolwiek z tego zwierzyć. Nadal okropnie boli mnie to, co zrobiłem. Usunąłem Astrid pamięć. Jestem teraz dla niej opcym człowiekiem. To paradoks, bo ona jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Ale musiałem to zrobić..." Czkawka wziął do ręki nóż i przewracał go w dłoniach. Jego ostrze świeciło się w ciemności. Rączka była zielona. Broń ta przywodziła brunetowi na myśl wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Zabił nią tyle osób, uratował parę żyć, a teraz wykona nią swój ostateczny ruch. Czyż najlepszą datą na śmierć nie jest koniec roku? Chłopak wiedział, że jeśli zrobi to dzisiaj to ludzie szybko o nim zapomną. Przecież zawsze staramy się zapomnieć o minionym roku, aby w nowym żyć jak najlepiej... Jedna długa linia pojawiła się u chłopaka. Obok niej postawił drugą, następnie trzecią, dochodząc, aż do dwudziestej. Piekły go rany, ale zdawał się tego nie czuć. Przełożył nóż do drogiej dłoni i począł robić te same kreski na kolejnej ręce. Wokół niego zebrała się kałuża krwi, a on leżał na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami. Usłyszał krzyk, ale nie mógł rozpoznać, co się dzieje. Odpływał już na tamten świat. Ten next dedykuję wszystkim moim, wiernym czytelnikom. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, ale wpadający przez uchylone okno blask księżyca rozświetlał całą przestrzeń. Po bokach stały puste łóżka szpitalne przygotowane na kolejnego pacjenta. Na samym środku znajdował się Czkawka. Leżał nieprzytomny z głową spoczywającą na śnieżnej poduszce. Aparatura obok niego wydawała z siebie miarowe dźwięki. Spod kołdry wystawała klatka piersiowa, która unosiła się i opadała zgodnie z równomiernym oddechem nastolatka. Tuż powyżej jego blada twarz napotkała nocne powietrze. Oczy zamknięte na cztery spusty sprawiały wrażenie, że już nigdy się nie otworzą. W drzwiach stał wysoki szatyn zerkający na pogrążonego w śpiączce chłopaka. Z trudem powstrzymywał gromadzące się pod powiekami łzy. Pora odwiedzin skończyła się parę godzin temu, ale to nie powstrzymało Ereta przed wpadnięciem do szpitala i zaszyciu się w ciemnym kącie. Minął już tydzień od kiedy brunet próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Lekarze uratowali go w ostatniej chwili, ale chłopak zapadł w śpiączkę. Nie wiadomo, kiedy się obudzi. - Szkoda, że to zrobił - odezwał się tajemniczy głos. - Kto ty? - zapytał zdezorientowany Eret. - Śledzik, matole. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie uciekłem z tego więzienia. Moglibyście się trochę bardziej wysilić. Kogo tam chciałeś zamykać? Staruszki o laskach? - Szatyn machnął niedbale ręką. - Widzę, że nie w humorze. - Mój kumpel leży w śpiączce, a ty zdziwiony faktem, że nie jestem pełen entuzjazmu? - zniesmaczył się. - Kiedyś było lepiej... - zaczął blondyn - przyjaźniliśmy się. Trzech super kolesi. Podbijaliśmy miasto i laski. - To przez ciebie, gn***. - krzyknął wkurzony. - Gdybyś wtedy uważał nie zabiłbyś Lucy! - Ja wiem, że ciężko jest sobie poradzić ze śmiercią siostry, ale... Spójrz na Czkawkę. On był jej chłopakiem, ale jakoś się trzymał i nie wspominał. - Do reszty cię porąbało? - Eret przycisnął grubasa do ściany. - Powiem ci prawdę. To przez ciebie nasz przyjaciel chciał się zabić! Najpierw zabijasz mu dziewczynę. Potem mścisz się za to, że nie odzywał się do ciebie. Wymyślasz jakiś chory plan, aby napisać o nim ten no... pierd*** artykuł. Napuszczasz na niego Astrid. Po co ją w to wplątałeś? - Bo niezła z niej laska i chciałem zobaczyć, jak zacięcie o nią walczycie. - zaśmiał się. - Co, kur***?! Co ty zrobiłeś!? - No to, co mówię. - odpowiedział beznadziejnym tonem. - Dobrze wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. A gdy pewnego razu opowiedziała mi jak zareagowałeś, gdy zobaczyłeś ją pierwszy raz to był pewien, że mój plan wypali. - Chciałeś nas skłócić? Nienawidzę cię człowieku! Wypier*** stąd! I jeśli Czkawka się nie wybudzi to wiedz, że to jedynie twoja wina. I twoim zasra*** obowiązkiem będzie przyjęcie za to kary. Jeśli nie od niego, to ode mnie! Eret podszedł do okna nadal kurczowo trzymając blondyna. Przywalił mu pięścią i wypchnął na zewnątrz. - Spadaj, kur***! - krzyknął po raz ostatni i dosiał się obok łóżka Czkawki. *** Astrid przeglądała się w lustrze. Poprawiła staranny makijaż i podeszła do szafy. Przystając z nogi na nogę zastanawiała się nad wyborem odpowiedniego stroju. Wyciągnęła z niej dwie sukienki i przyłożyła je do siebie. Zmrużyła oczy i wtem usłyszała niski, męski głos. - W tej niebieskiej ci do twarzy. Z jej gardła wydostał się cichy krzyk. Szybko odwróciła się przodem do łóżka i zobaczyła siedzącego na nim szatyna. Na jej twarz wkradł się strach, który próbowała powstrzymać, ale widok obcego chłopaka w jej pokoju przemówił za nią. - K -kim jesteś? - wyjąkała, zbliżając się do biurka, na którym leżały ostre nożyczki. - Nie poznajesz mnie? - chłopak był bardzo zdziwiony. - A powinnam? - z jakąkolwiek bronią w dłoni czuła się już pewniej. - Jestem przyjacielem Czkawki. - wyjaśnił. - Kogo? - dziewczyna była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana. - Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś... I jak u licha wszedłeś do mojego pokoju? - Astrid... ty nic nie pamiętasz. - szatyn złapał się za głowę. - Usunęli ci pamięć? - zapytał sam siebie. - Ale kto mógłby to zro... -przerwał nagle. - Czkawka. Teraz już wszystko rozumiem. - Nie znam żadnego Czkawki, a usuwanie pamięci to jakiś film? - Chodź ze mną. -złapał ją za rękę. - Pomogę ci. - Puszczaj mnie! Ja cię nie znam, więc nie zamierzam nigdzie się z tobą ruszać. - Te dziewczyny... - Eret przewrócił oczami i zarzucił dziewczynę na ramię. - Tylko nie krzycz. Dwadzieścia minut później znaleźli się w szpitalu w pokoju Czkawki. Szatyn posadził dziewczynę przy łóżku chłopaka i zniknął na chwilę objaśniając wcześniej, żeby nawet nie myślała o ucieczce. Astrid ze skupieniem przyglądała się bladej twarzy siedemnastolatka. Kojarzyła ją skądś, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć nic dokładnego. Coś podkusiło ją, aby dotknęła jego policzka. Swoimi szczupłymi palcami musnęła delikatnie jego skórę. W tym momencie przez jej ciało przebiegł dziwny dreszcz. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i ślepo wpatrywała się w zamknięte powieki nastolatka. Mijały minuty, a tajemniczy szatyn nadal nie wracał. Wstała z krzesła i wyjrzała na korytarz, ale był on zupełnie pusty. Nie wiedziała, w którym budynku się znajduje ani kim jest nieprzytomny chłopak. Jednakże nie czuła się zaniepokojona. O dziwo siedząc w tym pomieszczeniu czuła niecodzienną falę spokoju emanującą ze wszystkich stron. Próbowała skupić na czymś swój wzrok, który powędrował na niebieski notes leżący na szpitalnej szafce. Zaciekawiona wzięła go ręki i obejrzała z każdej strony. Wiedziała, że nie powinna go otwierać, ale ciekawość przezwyciężyła zdrowy rozsądek. Otworzyła notes na przypadkowej stronie i od razu jej oczom rzuciło się wielokrotnie napisane słowo "Astrid". Z pewnością był to pamiętnik, a sądząc po charakterze pisma należał do jakiegoś chłopaka. Przyjrzała się dokładnie literom i doszła do wniosku, że pisała to bardzo smutna i przygnębiona osoba. Nie musiała wczytywać się w treść, aby się tego dowiedzieć, ponieważ samo zaokrąglanie i spłaszczanie brzuszków w literach o tym znaczyło. Zaczęła wertować strony pamiętnika. Jedna za drugą, czytała ze skupieniem, zapominając, co się wydarzyło. Poczuła dziwne swędzenie w głowie, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Wspomnienia zaczęły do niej wracać, na początku plącząc się ze sobą. Z jej oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, kim był nieprzytomny chłopak. Nagle do sali wszedł Eret, trzymając w ręce butelkę z dziwnym płynem. Spojrzał na zapłakaną dziewczynę i przytulił ją do siebie. - Nie wierzę, że on to zrobił. Nie wierzę. Dlaczego... - mówiła przez łzy - Dlaczego chciał, abym o nim zapomniała? - Wydaje mi się, że w ten sposób chciał cię chronić... - Przed czym? - zaszlochała. - Przed sobą... Smutek, który ogarnął Astrid w jednej, krótkiej sekundzie zamienił się w złość. W ogromną i straszną złość. Złapała pamiętnik Czkawki i zanim Eret zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, uderzyła nim nieprzytomnego bruneta w głowę. Szatyn podbiegł i złapał blondynkę, aby nawet nie drgnęła. Chciał na nią krzyknąć, ale przeszkodził im w tym kaszel. Obydwoje spojrzeli na Czkawkę, który spoglądał na nich bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Jego piękne, zielone tęczówki spowodowały, że Astrid ugięły się nogi. Zerknęła na niego spojrzeniem pełnym bólu i rzekła: - Nienawidzę cię, Czkawka. Tak właśnie doszliśmy do ostatniego rozdziału. Było mi niezmiernie miło móc dzielić się z Wami moimi pomysłami związanymi z tą historią. W niedługim czasie planuję napisać drugą część przygód Czkawki pt. "Z pamiętnika samobójcy". Chciałabym poznać Waszą opinię o tym. Pozdrawiam, Szczerbek25 Wszelkie błędy będę poprawiać w wakacje. ''' '''Chętnych do poczytania mojego opowiadania niezwiązango z wiki zapraszam na wattpada na "Who are you in reality?". Konto: BlackDragon255 :) Zapraszam na moje blogi: *''Miłość we współczesności'' *'Zaginiony wiking' *'Igrzyska smoków ' *'Moje one - party' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone